Deep Sea Jewel
by Ray Kirkland
Summary: Arthur es una sirena que desea conocer el mundo de los humanos, pero no será hasta que conozca al apuesto príncipe Alfred que realmente desee convertirse en humano, sin importar los sacrificios. Cuando lo logre, deberá hacer que Alfred se enamore de él y le de una muestra de verdadero amor, de no ser así acabará convirtiéndose en espuma de mar. -AU-
1. Introducción

**Título: **Deep Sea Jewel

**Pareja: **JoKer [AlfredxArthur] + Franada [FrancisxMatthew] + DenNor [DenxNor] + (leve) LietPo

**Capítulos: **máximo unos 8 capítulos ^^U

**Inspiración: **Me basé en el cuento original de la 'Sirenita' de Hans Christian Andersen. Contribuyó igualmente la canción de Megurine Luka 'Little Mermaid'

**Disclaimer: **AP Hetalia no me pertenece, pero nada cuesta soñar ¿No?

By Ray Kirkland

**·**

**~Deep Sea Jewel~**

**·**

'_El valor de un sentimiento se mide por la cantidad de sacrificio que estás preparado a hacer por él'_

_-_John Galsworthy_-_

_**·**_

**-Introducción-**

**·**

En medio del oleaje calmado y relajante del océano se hallaba una figura elegante. Un barco de altas y elegantes velas, blancas con un escudo azul en ellas. En la proa se hallaba tallada con magnificencia la figura delicada de una criatura mitad mujer, mitad pez, una sirena.

Los hombres que se hallaban abordo, realizaban sus tareas respectivas con alegría, entusiasmados por la calma del océano, el excelente clima y el solo hecho de hallarse en alta mar. El capitán del barco, un hombre enérgico y de espíritu impetuoso, ayudaba a sus tripulantes, sus compañeros, sus amigos...

"Pero señor –decía un hombre algo anciano- esos no son trabajos para su majestad" –le reclamaba al ver como el Rey de tan rico y productivo reino como lo era Nerea (1) realizando pesadas tareas en la cubierta, ensuciando su pulcra camisa y sus finos ropajes. Este se secó el sudor de la frente con una sonrisa.

"Qué clase de Rey puedo ser si ni siquiera ayudo a mis hombres...a demás no hay nada más revitalizante que estar en pleno océano –dijo con energía, el anciano negó cansinamente con la cabeza, sabiendo que no se podía lidiar con aquel hombre, este rió la ver la reacción del anciano- en vez de estar reclamándome, no crees que deberías estar vigilando a Alfred y Matthew" –le miró suspicazmente. El anciano ni se inmutó.

"No hay necesidad, dejé a mi hijo para que los vigilara" –dijo con cierto orgullo.

"Pobre Toris, vigilar el solo a esos dos traviesos" –comentó uno de los tripulantes riendo.

"Aunque no creo que Matthew le cause mucos problemas –dijo otro también riendo- el que es realmente travieso es..."

"¡Alfred!" –gritó espantado un niño de cabellos rubios y ojos como amatistas, que miraba a su hermano mellizo trepar por una de las redes del barco. El niño temblaba ligeramente temiendo que su hermano se hiciera daño, sujetándose con fuerza de la manga del que estaba a su lado.

"Jove Alfred ¡Baje!" –pidió un niño de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azules, asustado de ver el peligro algo que se exponía el joven príncipe. Este era más alto que el rubio que se sujetaba fuertemente de su manga.

"No pasa nada... –dijo el niño que trepaba hábilmente. Si bien se parecía al otro, había algo que lo diferenciaba completamente y eran sus ojos azules profundos, como el océano que los rodeaba, como el cielo que se extendía infinitamente sobre ellos. Miró hacia abajo, y vio complacido lo mucho que había ascendido, le gustaba la aventura y los riesgoso después de todo. Continuó subiendo por la red hasta llegar a un punto alto, en el que se detuvo para apreciar la vista. El océano se expandía frente a él, causándole curiosidad lo que podría hallarse en lo más profundo de él. El viento salado le daba contra el rostro refrescándolo, dándole una sensación de libertad y júbilo. Definitivamente no había nada más que le gustara como el océano, navegar en sus aguas, ya sean calmadas o desafiantes.

"Alfred" –oyó la voz de su padre. Alfred miró a la cubierta esperando encontrarse en problemas, pero no. Su padre le sonreía y los tripulantes asentían sonriendo. El único que parecía molesto por su comportamiento era el anciano que fruncía el ceño, pero con cierto temor.

"Papá! –gritó Alfred de nuevo mirando al frente hacia el horizonte- ¡Tienes que ver el mar desde aquí! ¡Se ve genial!" –su padre se rió y puso una mano en el hombro de su otro hijo. Matthew lo miró y comprendió que Alfred no corría peligro alguno, por lo que dejó de temblar. Toris se disculpó con el rey pero este le quitó importancia.

"Tranquilo Toris, se perfectamente que Alfred es difícil de controlar cuando está en el barco, no te acongojes"

"Su majestad –dijo el anciano- ¡Debe hacer que el príncipe baje de inmediato! ¡No vaya a caerse al mar!"

"Sabe nadar así que no pasará nada"

"¡Pero su majestad!" –el pobre anciano parecía estar apunto de sufrir un ataque.

"Bien, bien ¡Alfred baja!" –le pidió. Alfred miró a su padre con un puchero, pero obedeció. Miró por última vez el paisaje y saltó a los brazos de su padre que lo agarró sin problemas.

"¡Príncipe Alfred! ¡Eso fue muy imprudente!" –le regañó el anciano.

"¿Eh? Solo quería ver como era la vista desde ahí arriba" –dijo Alfred con un puchero mientras su padre lo dejaba en el piso.

"Es cierto ¡Deje al niño hacer lo que le plazca!" –reclamó un tripulante, luego le guiñó el ojo a Alfred.

"¡Podría haberse lastimado o algo peor! Su majestad por favor, repréndalo un poco" –le regañó ahora al rey que sonreía.

"Tiene razón Alfred podrías haberte lastimado...-dijo con un tono que suponía ser serio, pero la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro borraba todo rastro de seriedad-...la próxima asegúrate de que esté un adulto para que te socorre si pasa algo ¿Bueno?"

"Está bien, aunque no hay necesidad de ello. Soy un hero, por lo que puedo cuidarme solo" –presumió con orgullo. Se aproximó a sus dos amigos, Toris recibiéndolo con una risa nerviosa y Matthew suspirando.

"Joven Alfred...no me asuste de esa forma por favor" –pidió Toris.

"¿Es que no me prestaste atención Toris? –dijo Alfred frunciendo el ceño- soy un hero, no ha de qué preocuparse –dijo levantando el pulgar- ¿Y cuántas veces más debo repetírtelo? No me digas 'joven' solo dime Alfred" –dijo dándole unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda.

"E-está bien...Alfred" –dijo Toris un tanto nervioso.

"Así me gusta –Alfred se acercó a su hermano, el tímido Matthew que era la antítesis de él, calmado, paciente y responsable- ¿qué dices Matthew? ¿No te pareció genial como subí hasta tan alto?" –Matthew suspiró de nuevo.

"Si fue genial, pero podrías haberte lastimado" –repitió.

"¡EH! ¿Es que no me creen o qué? ¡Soy un hero! ¡No me pasará nada! –reclamó Alfred molesto, los demás lo miraban con una sonrisa, el entusiasta y divertido niño se ganaba el afecto de todos fácilmente. Alfred miró a los otros- ¡Ustedes me creen! ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que si Alfred" –dijo el rey con una sonrisa.

"¡Será un excelente navegante! –dijo un tripulante- Tal y como su padre" –Alfred miró a su progenitor, Rey y Capitán, definitivamente quería ser como él, pero tenía metas incluso más increíbles que la de su padre.

"Papá ¿Crees que algún día pueda llega a conocer todo el océano?" –le preguntó con una sonrisa radiante. Ese era uno de sus grandes sueños, recorrer hasta el último rincón del vasto océano. Los tripulantes lo miraron con sorpresa, era un sueño casi imposible después de todo.

"Si te lo propones...lo lograrás" –dijo su padre asintiendo.

"¡Yeah! ¡Lo lograré!" –dijo Alfred saltando de alegría.

"Pero no será fácil pequeño –dijo un tripulante anciano, con mucha experiencia en el mar, Alfred lo miró curioso- el océano es vasto e interminable, guarda tantos secretos que será una épica tarea la que te propones"

"Lo haré, estoy seguro... De seguro ya habría comenzado, pero mamá no quiere que salga mucho al mar" –dijo algo desanimado. Su madre era muy sobre-protectora después de todo.

"Se preocupa por usted príncipe" –dijo el anciano.

"Es verdad, todavía eres un niño –dijo el tripulante anciano- el océano no siempre es así de calmado, generalmente es impetuoso y peligroso"

"Hoy hizo un buen clima, por lo que ella dejó que vinieran los tres" –dijo el Rey mirando a los tres niños.

"El agua está calmada y dócil, y también hay una excelente brisa...el Rey de los Mares ha de estar de muy buen humor" –comentó otro tripulante.

"¿Eh?... ¿Rey de los Mares?" –preguntó Alfred curioso.

"Si niño, el Rey de los Mares: Tritón (2). Aquel que es dueño y señor de las aguas, el Rey de las Sirenas"

"Sirenas... –Alfred se volteó par ver la figura tallada en la proa del barco- ¿En verdad existen?" –se aventuró a preguntar.

"¡Bah! ¡Son solo mitos y leyendas! ¡Nada cierto!" –dijo el anciano agitando la mano.

"¡No, no, no! Todo buen navegante sabe de ellas –le contradijo un tripulante- seres hermosos y gentiles. Que rescataban a hombres que caían al mar. Viven en las profundidades, lejos de la superficies para no ser vistas" –Alfred, seguido de lo dos niños que también habían escuchado curiosos lo recién dicho, se aproximaron a la orilla para ver hacia las profundas aguas calmadas, que reflejaron sus rostros ansiosos de ver una sirena.

"¿Por qué se ocultan?" –preguntó un tanto tímido Matthew.

"Pues para que los humanos no se metan con su tranquilo Reino...Son seres pacíficos después de todo" –dijo esa vez el Rey. El anciano miró anonadado al Rey al dar semejante afirmación, no podía ser que él creyera en esas leyendas.

"Oye papá –dijo Alfred todavía sin dejar de mirar las aguas- ¿Crees que algún día logre encontrar una?"

"Es probable –dijo este riendo- y cuando lo hagas serás muy afortunado, pues es bien sabida su belleza y su hermosa voz..." –dijo con un tono algo melancólico.

Alfred sonrió entusiasta, otro sueño más que agregar a su larga lista: 'conocer a una sirena'.

**···**

* * *

**···**

A profundidades inimaginables para un humano. Entre hermosos corales de mil colores y formas llenos de vida, entre cavernas submarinas donde todo tipo de criaturas convivían armoniosamente, entre algas que crecían por todas partes, las rocas y corales daban forma a un elegante palacio submarino. A su alrededor, las rocas y corales también formaban una ciudadela, donde las algas crecían libremente y por donde los peces se paseaban entre sus habitantes.

Criaturas agraciadas que nadaban con elegancia y rapidez. Mitad humanos, mitad peces: sirenas.

Las bellas criaturas nadaban junto con otras criaturas marinas, como peces, cangrejos, delfines, pulpos y otros.

Esa era una ciudad donde vivían sirenas, una de las miles que había en todo el vasto océano. Pero esa no era cualquiera, era la capital. Donde el Rey Tritón y su familia, compuesta por su esposa la Reina, y sus 5 hijos, vivían en el palacio real. Y en esos momentos, la calma del palacio se veía interrumpida por la risa de unos niños. En los pasillos de coral, dos niños nadaban riendo, escapando de otro que iba tras ellos. En un punto se separaron para burlar a su perseguidor. Uno de ellos, de cabellos rubios, ojos vivaces azules y cola roja escarlata se escurrió por una puerta, el otro en cambio, de cabellos rubios dorados, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cola verde salió por una de las ventanas escondiéndose entre unas algas y anémonas. El perseguidor, un niño de aspecto tranquilo, de cabello negro, ojos marrones algo apagados y cola gris, se detuvo en el punto en que ambos se separasen y tras meditarlos unos segundos fue por la puerta.

"Je No me pescó" –murmuró el niño entre las algas, contento de no haber sudo descubierto.

Mientras pensaba en otro mejor escondite, la luz que llegaba de la superficie comenzó a opacarse lentamente. El niño miró hacia arriba confundido y vio una figura oscura que justo pasaba por encima de la ciudadela, otros ciudadanos también se dieron cuenta de ello, y algo temerosos se ocultaron, aunque era imposible que un humano lograse verlos a tal profundidad.

"Un barco..." –murmuró el niño saliendo de entre las algas. Le dio un ataque de curiosidad, y nadó un poco hacia la superficie, queriendo ir a ver más de cerca aquella estructura que los humanos usaban para navegar sobre las olas. Pero una mano lo detuvo. Miró confundido a su captor encontrándose con el niño que antes burlase.

"¿A dónde intenta ir Arthur-san?" –preguntó este algo temeroso.

"Kiku...eh...no...bueno" –masculló Arthur algo nervioso.

"Sabe que no podemos ir todavía a la superficie...menos con un barco tan cerca. Lo mejor es entrar al palacio" –dijo jalándolo. Arthur no le contradijo, obedeció tranquilo y miró por última vez la estructura, preguntándose quienes pudieran estar abordo.

Una vez dentro de la seguridad que les brindaba el palacio, el niño que fue encontrado antes se acercó a Arthur con el ceño fruncido.

"Dejaste que te atrapara" –le acusó.

"Ah...perdón...es que apareció un barco" –se disculpó Arthur.

"¿Un barco? ¿En serio? –dijo acercándose a la ventana para verlo, pero este ya estaba más lejos- oh nos es justo...no pude verlo" –dijo desanimado.

"No se deprima Den-san, últimamente varios barcos han pasado en las cercanías" –dijo Kiku consolándolo.

"Entonces la próxima vez lo veremos y nos acercaremos" –dijo guiñándole un ojo a Arthur.

"¡No pueden! –exclamó enseguida Kiku alarmado- no tenemos todavía la edad suficiente para subir"

"Ohh... ¿Pero qué malo puede pasarnos? No es como si fuéramos a hablarles –dijo Den- es solo ir a verlos"

"Hmm... a mí me parece que sería interesante hablar con uno...pero uno tranquilo" –dijo Arthur.

"¿Te atreverías?" –le preguntó Den sorprendido.

"Claro"

"Entonces yo también" –dijo Den.

"No digan esas cosas por favor –dijo Kiku- es peligroso, podrían cazarlos"

"¡Ja! Que lo intenten" –se mofó Arthur.

"Nosotros nos movemos mejor que ellos en el agua, no podrían" –dijo Den

"Bueno..." –en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de una caracola (como una trompeta), que indicaba la llegada de alguien al palacio.

"¿Quién podrá ser...?" –se preguntó Den.

"¡Ah! –exclamó Arthur- ¡Es cierto! ¡Esta mañana Tino fue a la superficie!"

"¡Ya cumplió la mayoría de edad cierto!" –exclamó Den.

"Vamos a verlo entonces" –propuso Kiku y los tres se dirigieron de inmediato al Salón Real donde seguramente sería recibido Tino. Llegaron a la sala, amplia y colorida, la Guardia Real estaba ahí, flanqueando el altar de los Reyes. Siempre atentos a cualquier cosa, los soldados llevaban en la mano una lanza y un casco. Den sonrió al verlos, en unos años de seguro él estaría ahí también, bajo las órdenes de los Reyes.

Ambos sentados en dos enormes conchas marinas, que hacían de asientos. La Reina, de cabello largo y de color damasco, ojos verdes y cola de un cálido naranja, con una corona de coral roja con algunas piedras preciosas cargaba en brazos al menor de sus hijos. El Rey de ojos azules potentes y cabello rubio, su cola de un oscuro azul marino, portaba la corona azul con piedras preciosas y llevaba en mano un poderoso tridente. Frente a ellos, estaba un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos violáceos, su cola era de un celeste bajo.

"Ya he regresado, sus majestades" –informó con una ligera inclinación.

"Vamos Tino, no hay necesidad de esas formalidades" –comentó la Reina con una sonrisa.

"Eres Bienvenido" –dijo el Rey con una sonrisa.

"¡Tino!" –Den y Arthur nadaron rápidamente para acercarse al recién llegado.

"_Tan impacientes..._" –se lamentó Kiku.

"¡Den! ¡Príncipe Arthur!" –exclamó Tino contento de verlos. Los dos niños se abrazaron de Tino al llegar con él y enseguida comenzaron el interrogatorio.

"¿A dónde fuiste? ¿Viste alguna ciudad?"

"¿Viste algún humano de cerca? ¿Algo extraño que hicieran?"

"Oigan, no vayan a marear a Tino" –dijo el Rey.

"No hay problema –dijo Tino sonriendo- ya me esperaba que estuvieran tan ansiosos de escuchar lo que vi, les contaré. Me acerqué lo más que pude una ciudad que está cerca de la orilla y que tenía varios puertos con todo tipo de barcos, a ese tipo de ciudades creo que le dicen 'ciudad costera'. En fin, sus viviendas son algo extrañas y grandes. ¡Y no van a creerlo! ¡Tienen un palacio enorme en la orilla!"

"¿Un palacio?"

"Si, es blanco con tejados azules, torres altas y ventanas amplias. Tenían un pequeño muelle donde vi cómo un barco se preparaba para zarpar, pero no me acerqué mucho con temor de que me vean" –dijo para decepción de los niños.

"Una sabia decisión –dijo el Rey- es mejor mantenernos en secreto"

"Padre –dijo Arthur- ¿Sabes del lugar del que Tino habla?" –preguntó queriendo saber el nombre del lugar que poseía tan palacio en la misma orilla, con altas torres...

"Sino me equivoco –dijo la Reina- es el Reino de Nerea"

"¿Nerea?"

"Así es, un reino dedicado a la pesca por excelencia" –dijo el Rey con cierta incomodidad, bien se sabía que a su padre no le gustaban mucho los humanos.

"_Nerea..._" –Arthur se grabó a fuerza el nombre de aquel lugar.

"Pero, después me acerqué a los puertos de la ciudad y logré ver a otros humanos, ellos..." –Tino continuó relatando lo que había visto, Den le escuchaba ansioso y Kiku también escuchaba interesado, pero Arthur oía cada cosa fascinado. Era grande su deseo de poder ver todo aquello él mismo, con sus propios ojos.

Pero la Regla de la Mayoría de edad no se lo permitiría hasta que cumpliese los 16 años. Hasta entonces, Arthur debía contentarse con escuchar los relatos de aquellos que subían a la superficie por cualquier razón, puesto que en el Reino no estaba del todo permitido ir a la superficie al antojo de uno. A nadie le interesaba mucho tampoco como para hacerlo. Pero Arthur era la excepción de la regla, el quería conocer aquel mundo que se hallaba fuera del océano, conocer su cultura, sus tradiciones, sus habitantes...

Pero como príncipe y heredero de su padre el Rey Tritón, debía cumplir las reglas y esperar a que llegase el momento. Sin embargo, Arthur sabía muy bien que una vez pudiese viajar a la superficie libremente, no se bastaría con un solo viaje, quería ir tantas veces pudiera, habían tantas cosas que quería hacer...y entre ellas estaba el conocer a un humano...

**·**

**Continuará...**

**·**

(1) Nerea: mitología griega, fue una de las divinidades antiguas del mar, predecesoras del gran Poseidón. No es que estén en Grecia o algo sí, solo le puse el nombre al Reino nada más ^^

(2) Tritón: ya se que en la película de Disney así también se llama el padre de la Sirenita, pero escogí el nombre de nuevo por la mitología griega, Tritón es el rey de los mares, hijo de Neptuno mitad pez, mitad hombre, o sea una sirena xD que podía encrespar o calmar las olas y hacer soplar los vientos a su antojo.

**Notas de Ray:**

Hallo! =D

Espero les hay gustado este fic, que me estaba muriendo por empezar ^^

Como dije en un principio, estará basado en el cuento original de la Sirenita, no tanto en la versión de Disney, puesto que a esa le modificaron varias cosas para que fuera apta para niños, aunque tomaré algunos elementos~

Hice esta introducción más para mostrar las personalidades de los personajes principales. Hay algunos que no aparecen todavía, pero la pareja principal ya ha sido presentada: Alfred será el príncipe intrépido que desea conocer el vasto océano, y Arthur la tsundere sirena rebelde que desea conocer más sobre el mundo de los humanos.

¡En el siguiente capítulo ya se conocerán!

¡Espero les haya gustado! Y también gracias a las que me incitaron a hacer este fic, como que no me estaba animando ^^ muchas gracias

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Ray Kirkland


	2. Riesgos

**Título: **Deep Sea Jewel

**Pareja: **JoKer [AlfredxArthur] + Franada [FrancisxMatthew] + DenNor [DenxNor] + (leve) LietPo

**Capítulos: **Introducción + máximo unos 8 capítulos ^^U

**Inspiración: **Me basé en el cuento original de la 'Sirenita' de Hans Christian Andersen. Contribuyó igualmente la canción de Megurine Luka 'Little Mermaid'

**Aclaración: **Está basado, pero no va a acabar tal cual. NO VA A HABER FINAL TRISTE.

**Disclaimer: **AP Hetalia no me pertenece, pero nada cuesta soñar ¿No?

By Ray Kirkland

**·**

**~Deep Sea Jewel~**

**·**

'_El valor de un sentimiento se mide por la cantidad de sacrificio que estás preparado a hacer por él'_

_-_John Galsworthy_-_

_**·**_

**·**

**Capítulo 1**

**Riesgos**

**·**

En las profundidades del vasto océano, en la capital del Reino de las Sirenas, una melodiosa y preciosa voz hacía que todo aquel que pasase nadando cerca de aquel teatro de coral se detuviera para poder disfrutar más de aquella exquisita voz. Los peces y otros animales marinos se quedaban embelesados escuchando las delicadas notas de aquella voz y las sirenas se detenían en seco cerrando los ojos escuchando atentamente. Se aceraba para ver quién era el dueño de tan hermosa voz.

En un escenario de corales, adornados con algas y anémonas de colores vivos, se encontraba un muchacho de figura delicada y sutil, cabellos rubios, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y cola elegante verde. El muchacho cantaba con delicadeza, dedicándole pasión y sentimiento a su voz, que salía de sus labios cual melodía celestial. La misma orquesta que acompañaba al muchacho parecía tener problemas para tocar sus respectivos instrumentos. Simplemente la voz del muchacho era hipnotizante...

Aquel joven y bello muchacho, no era nadie más y nadie menos que el hijo del Rey Tritón, el segundo: Arthur. Que con el pasar de los años se había vuelto en un muchacho de aspecto frágil y delicado, elegante. Había heredado la hermosa voz de su madre e incluso, la había perfeccionado. No había voz más hermosa e hipnotizante en todo el océano que la de él.

Arthur trabajaba en un teatro donde su voz fue más que bien recibida, con solo un concierto pequeño Arthur se convirtió e la estrella del lugar. Aunque a él poco le importaba ser famoso, ya era suficiente con ser el hijo del Re de los Mares. A Arthur le gustaba cantar, y se dedicaba a ello con fervor. En esos momentos practicaban para un concierto que sería dentro de poco.

Cuando Arthur acabó de cantar, la orquesta, aquellos que se habían colado para escucharlo, y el director que miraba a Arthur desde el lugar de la audiencia, aplaudieron fuertemente. Arthur miró algo avergonzado a tantas personas aplaudiendo.

"¿N-no se supone que solo era un ensayo?" –preguntó algo nervioso. El director se dio la vuelta para encarar a los espías que al ver aquella mirada fría se escaparon.

"'spías...bu'no no pod'mos culparlos tu voz 's p'rf'cta..." –dijo con tono severo. El director de aquel teatro, Berwald, de cabellos rubios, ojos gélidos azules y cola azul oscuro, era bien conocido por su carácter frío y aspecto amenazador, y porque sus presentaciones eran siempre perfectas, sin un solo error. Se creía que se debía a que amenazaba a sus artistas. Pero aquello no era más que un tonto rumor, Berwald simplemente se preocupaba porque todos realizaran sus correspondientes tareas correctamente y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera funcionando correctamente.

"Bueno..." –dijo Arthur todavía algo avergonzado.

"No pu'd's av'rgonzart'. Pronto cantarás 'n 'l Palacio para muchas p'rsonas...incluso v'ndrán d' otras ciudad's" –le recordó.

"N-no me lo recuerdes por favor... –Arthur suspiró algo cansado- ¿Cuánto más vamos a practicar?" –preguntó algo impaciente por salir. Berwald notó esto pero estaba decidido a practicar cuanto fuera necesario.

"Supongo qu' una canción más...d'spu's d' todo tu nunca has t'nido probl'mas con tu voz..." –dijo asintiendo.

"Entonces una vez más, de acuerdo" –dijo Arthur y miró a la orquesta que asintió en silencio y volvió a toca la misma canción. Arthur comenzó a cantar de nuevo, haciéndolo con sentimiento, como siempre que cantaba.

Berwald miraba tranquilamente a Arthur, diciéndose así mismo que había sido muy afortunado aquella vez que fue al Palacio Real para hablar sobre una función para los Reyes y alcanzó a escuchar aquella preciosa voz en una habitación. De esa forma le ofreció un trabajo en el teatro a Arthur, que aceptó gustoso y no solo eso, sino conoció al 'niñero' del príncipe Peter el más pequeño; Tino.

La voz de Arthur volvió a atraer a curiosos que Berwald supo espantar con una mirada, y tomó nota mental de que el próximo ensayo se realizaría e las afueras de la ciudad, donde estarían libres de los fisgones.

Una vez acabó, de nuevo recibió aplausos estrepitosos de parte de la orquesta y Berwald. Arthur sonrió satisfecho de si mismo, y tocó su garganta. Cantar era lo único en lo que era bueno, a diferencia de su hermano mayor Scott y su amigo Den, no tenía un cuerpo musculoso que le permitiera tener un puesto en la Guardia Real, era debilucho por así decirlo. Después de eso, los trabajos financieros no le llamaban la atención en absoluto, como a sus otros hermanos...así que las artes eran lo único en lo que podía rendir bien, y con su voz no tendría de que preocuparse.

"Pu'd's irt' por hoy –dijo Berwald- mañana a la misma hora. Bu'n trabajo" –le felicitó.

"Gracias –Arthur se despidió de la orquesta son una sonrisa- entonces nos vemos mañana" –dijo y sin perder más tiempo salió por detrás del escenario.

"¿A dónde tendrá que ir tan desesperadamente?" –preguntó uno de la orquesta.

"Tal vez a ver a una chica" –mientras la orquesta charlaba riendo, Berwald pensó en lo que Arthur podría querer hacer tan desesperadamente...y lo entendió muy de prisa.

A parte de cantar, solo había otra cosa más que le apasionaba...y se trataba del mundo de los humanos, aquel que estaba fuera del agua.

En la parte trasera del teatro, Kiku, el sirviente personal de Arthur, pero que era más su amigo, esperaba pacientemente. Kiku había adquirido una apariencia delicada y bella, pero en su caso las apariencias engañaban. Puede que Kiku luciera inofensivo, pero cuando se trataba de proteger al príncipe se convertía en un excelente guerrero. Había quedado en verse con Arthur después del ensayo para luego encontrarse con Den e ir a la superficie.

"¡Kiku! –Arthur se aproximó a su amigo- disculpa la demora"

"No se preocupe Arthur-san" –dijo Kiku negando con la cabeza.

"Vamos a vernos con Den ¿Dónde está?"

"En los cuarteles, entrenando"

"Ugh...entonces de seguro _él_ estará ahí...tsk...no quiero encontrarme con él" –murmuró Arthur enfurruñado.

"Vamos no diga eso" –dijo Kiku algo nervioso.

"Bueno, de todas formas tenemos que ir a sacarlo de ahí. No podemos atrasarnos"

Ese día los tres amigos tenían planeado viajar hasta Nerea, un reino humano que se encontraba hacia el este, sería un viaje largo por lo que debían ir temprano. Hace ya 6 años que Tino le había contado sobre aquel curioso lugar, que tenía un elegante palacio en la orilla del mar, con muelles y una ciudad llena de vida cerca de la orilla. Se había grabado el nombre de aquel lugar para que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, él mismo pudiera ir a ver aquel lugar.

Hace ya meses que Arthur había cumplido la tan ansiada mayoría de edad. Sin embargo aquel día no se le permitió ir muy lejos puesto que en la noche habría una cena para celebrar su cumpleaños número 16 por lo que debía estar temprano en el Palacio. Aquella vez se limitó a flotar en la superficie, mirando la bóveda celeste infinita que era el cielo, mirando las nubes de aspecto esponjoso, las aves que sobrevolaban el cielo, sintiendo los cálidos rayos el sol que acariciaban su húmeda piel, el suave mecer de las olas. Ese día casi no había hecho mucho, pero con aquello bastaba, por fin había cumplido su sueño de ir a la superficie. Aquel día estuvo más feliz por ello que por ser su cumpleaños. Y ese era el más importante de las sirenas.

La mayoría de las sirenas esperaban con ansias la Mayoría de Edad, no precisamente porque se pudiera subir ya a la superficie, sino porque una sirena ya gozaba de entera libertad para hacer lo que quisiera con su vida. Podía casarse, conseguir un trabajo estable y vivir una vida propia, sin la protección de los padres.

Pero a Arthur poco le importaba el casarse, ya tenía un trabajo estable en el teatro, que además le gustaba. De momento lo único que le causaba real interés era la superficie y el mundo que se hallaba en el exterior, quería conocer todo de él. Ya luego se concentraría en buscar una pareja y 'sentar cabeza'.

Llegaron a los cuarteles donde se enlistaban aquellos que deseaban unirse a la guardia Real. Den, el mejor amigo de Arthur, hijo de uno de los generales de la Guardia, deseaba desde pequeño convertirse en un soldado que estuviera bajo las órdenes del sabio Rey Tritón. Por eso incluso antes de cumplir los 16 años, ya había comenzado a entrenar arduamente. Aquel esfuerzo dio sus frutos cuando al comenzar el entrenamiento lo subieron a un nivel más alto. Sin embargo aquello también tenía su lado malo y era que Den debía estar bajo las órdenes de uno de los generales de la guardia, el hermano mayor de Arthur; Scott.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya...pero si se trata de mi hermanito –dijo un hombre de cabello rojo escarlata, ojos azules y cola roja, en cuanto vio a Arthur y a Kiku. Den que se hallaba ahí también, nadaba velozmente por un circuito de trampas, tal era su concentración para acabar de una vez que ni se percató de la presencia de Arthur y Kiku. Este último saludó a Scott con una leve inclinación, pero Arthur solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño incómodo.

"Scott" –murmuró fastidiado.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí? Debilucho" –preguntó Scott acercándose con los brazos cruzados. A simple vista, Scott parecía alguien de temperamento explosivo, poca paciencia y muy gruñón. Y así era en efecto. Arthur frunció el ceño molesto por la forma en que se había dirigido a él.

"Vinimos a esperar a Den, _cangrejo_" –dijo Arthur con una sonrisa cínica. Arthur decía que por su carácter y su apariencia (excesivamente roja) le hacía recuerdo a un cangrejo. Scott frunció el ceño y se acercó a su hermano de forma amenazadora cuando Den se aproximó rápidamente.

"¡Arthur! ¡Kiku! ¡Hola amigos!" –Den se detuvo en seco a ver la tensión entre ambos hermanos.

"D-Den-san..." –dijo Kiku algo nervioso.

"H-hola... ¿De nuevo están peleando?" –preguntó.

"S-si...de nuevo"

"Ustedes dos no tiene remedio alguno" –dijo Den riendo. Ambos se voltearon a mirarlo amenazadoramente, este comenzó a reír nerviosamente al sentir sus miradas.

"Oye tú... creí que te había dicho que acabaras el circuito" –dijo Scott.

"Ya lo hice, fue bastante fácil" –dijo Den riendo. Arthur le lanzó una última mirada a su hermano y se alejó.

"Bueno, no vinimos a perder tiempo contigo... Vamos Den, Kiku" –los llamó. Scott le miró sospechosamente y se interpuso rápidamente en su camino.

"A ver debilucho... ¿qué es lo que tú y tus amigos van a hacer?" –preguntó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Ehh..." –Arthur miró a otro lado poniéndose nervioso, sin saber qué mentira inventar. Den y Kiku se pusieron nerviosos.

"Hmmm –Scott miraba inquisitivamente a Arthur, pensando qué podría estar planeando el raro de su hermano cuando lo entendió- no me digas que irás de nuevo a perder tu tiempo en la superficie"

"¡No es perder el tiempo!" –exclamó molesto Arthur. Scott suspiró, pensando en la obsesión que tenía su hermano por conocer sobre el mundo de los humanos. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros de Arthur, que le miró confundido

"Arthur...recuerda que nuestro mundo debe mantenerse en secreto –dijo con voz seria- Entiendo el que sientas tanto interés por conocer el mundo de los humanos, pero recuerda mantener la distancia correspondiente" –Arthur parpadeó confundido ante aquel cambio de actitud en Scott, que lo miraba comprensivo y a la vez con seriedad.

"Si, lo se...no es como si fuera a acercarme a un humano así nada más Scott" –dijo Arthur. La verdad es que si tenía la intención de hacerlo alguna vez, pero ni lo mencionaría, sabía bien que su padre y hermano eran bastante estrictos respecto a la distancia de que se debía mantener con el mundo humano.

"Bien entonces..." –dijo Scott soltándolo y regalándole una fugaz sonrisa, algo que no siempre solía hacer...

**···**

El viaje a Nerea era algo largo, una hora a lo máximo. Los tres nadaron velozmente cerca de la superficie, de vez en cuando alguno atreviéndose a saltar fuera del agua y luego zambulléndose de nuevo en el agua riendo. Algunos delfines incluso se unieron a su juego de piruetas, saltando junto a ellos y nadando a su lado. Los tres sonrieron, todo les resultaba tan divertido...

Finalmente estuvieron nadando y saltando un buen tiempo hasta que Arthur se detuvo en seco al ver a lo lejos una masa de tierra. Ya habían llegado... Den rió estrepitosamente y Kiku sonrió alegre, Arthur miró a lo lejos el lugar asombrado...por fin lo vería... Sin decirse nada, retomaron el viaje velozmente, la emoción los embargaba.

De vez en cuando Arthur se asomaba para ver el lugar, la masa de tierra comenzó a hacerse más grande y visible contad se acercaban. Llegó un momento en el que Arthur alcanzó a ver estructuras extrañas en la orilla del mar, y verde vegetación, se emocionó y enseguida buscó un palacio, ni le tomaron 2 segundos encontrarlo. Alcanzó a ver una figura blanca, elegante e imponente que se alzaba a los pies de un pequeño monte verde, en una porción de tierra que se adentraba un poco más en el mar.

También se dio cuenta de que habían pequeñas embarcaciones cerca de la orilla; pequeños botes pesqueros. Sin embargo la mayoría estaban quietos sin mostrar señal de movimiento o de haber personas sobre ellos. Pero lo mejor era ser prudentes. Les advirtió a los otros dos sobre la presencia de los botes, y decidieron minimizar la velocidad y nada un poco más profundo para no ser vistos.

Se dieron cuenta de que contad más se acercaban, el agua era menos profunda, y los corales y peces menos frecuentes. Miraron también las redes de aspecto amenazador de los botes y supieron esquivarlas perfectamente. Arthur no volvió a arriesgarse a subir a la superficie, hasta que alcanzaron a ver la orilla y las vigas de los muelles no muy lejos. Buscaron un lugar donde no pudieran ser vistos fácilmente, y Kiku alcanzó a ver un espacio entre dos barcos anclados donde no se les podría ver por la sombra. Se dirigieron hacia ahí, y asomaron sus cabezas cuidadosamente. Den rió por lo bajo emocionado, Kiku se tapó la boca sorprendido y Arthur tuvo que aguantarse la exclamación de asombro que estuvo por escapar de sus labios ante el lugar que estaba ahí.

Había varios muelles, como Tino había dicho, por donde los hombres se subían a sus respectivos barcos. Estos muelles conducían hacia las calles de la ciudad, por donde la gente caminaba normalmente. Había algunos árboles en las calles, y jardineras donde había arbustos con flores de bellos colores. Las casas, la mayoría de estilo medieval, tenían flores en los alfeizares de las ventanas. Más allá donde ya no había muelles, una vasta playa se extendía...

Arthur miraba todo asombrado y tuvo ganas de acercarse más, asomarse por aquella muralla donde las olas chocaban suavemente, y ver todo más de cerca, ver las calles tan coloridas y rebosantes de vida...pero era demasiado arriesgado, cualquiera podría alcanzar a verlo. Suspiró y continuó mirando el lugar y a sus habitantes.

"Al parecer es un día de celebración o algo así" –dijo Den.

"Es cierto, parece que celebran algo todos" –concordó Kiku.

"Hmm..." –Arthur comprobó que ambos tenían razón. En las calles las personas caminaban y charlaban animadamente, se alcanzaba a escuchar algo de música y habían algunas personas que bailaban divertidas. En las calles también había algunos puestos de flores frutas, y otros objetos que no alcanzaban a ver del todo bien. Arthur sonrió satisfecho, habían escogido un buen lugar para ir. Desde ahí podía ver todo tipo de costumbres humanas, puesto que había muchas personas reunidas ahí. Se dedicó a agudizar la vista y a ver todo.

Vio a un hombre sentado en una silla tomando un vaso de cerveza y riendo con otro hombre que también bebía un vaso de cerveza. Vio a una mujer acompañada de una niña, detenerse frente a un puesto de frutas, el vendedor le regaló amablemente una manzana a la niña. Arthur deseó el poder probar aquella fruta, probar su sabor, que parecía delicioso. Vio a una niña bailando con su padre, alegremente. Vio a un hombre empujando una carreta llena de flores. Vio a un niño siendo perseguido por otro, ambos riendo. Vio a dos mujeres sentadas en una banca, hacían algo con las manos, Arthur alcanzó a ver que adornaban un pedazo de tela con hilos, sintió curiosidad y quiso saber cómo se le llamaba eso...tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que quería hacer el mismo...Suspiró abatido.

"Ahh...no es justo" –masculló. Den y Kiku lo miraron comprensivos. Arthur vio entonces a una pareja paseando por la playa, el agua del mar mojaba sus pies descalzos y la muchacha se levantaba ligeramente el faldón para que no se mojara, tomados de la mano...los miró preguntándose qué clase de costumbres tenían las parejas en aquel lugar. Los siguió con la mirada y alcanzó a ver como el hombre la abrazaba y luego se inclinaba para besarla. Miró a otro lado rápidamente algo nervioso, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

"¿Qué sucede Arthur? –preguntó Den curioso- ¿Qué viste?"

"A una...pareja..." –dijo Arthur alfo avergonzado.

"sus costumbres...no difieren mucho de nosotros..." –comentó Kiku. Se abrazaban y besaban...no había mucha diferencia de lo que hacían en su hogar.

"Es verdad..."

"Oigan ¿Vamos a ver el Palacio?" –propuso Den.

Arthur recordó entonces la figura alta y blanca que había visto a los lejos y asintió de nuevo emocionado y se sumergieron de nuevo en el agua. Ahí no tendrían problema en acercarse, había alcanzado a ver que el palacio estaba algo alejado del resto de la ciudad, rodeado por bosquecillos y que su puerto estaba en una zona algo rocosa. Ahí podrían ocultarse fácilmente y no había muchas personas. Se alejaron de la ciudad y se dirigieron a aquella porción de tierra algo metida en el mar, donde se hallaba el palacio. Había algunas rocas detrás de las cuales podían ocultarse sin problemas, más seguros sacaron las cabezas para ver maravillados el palacio cuyas bases estaban muy cerca de la playa.

La elegante estructura era de un inmaculado blanco marfil y sus tejados eran azules, tenía muchas ventanas, tenía torres con cúpulas puntiagudas. Las ventanas más altas tenían balcones donde había macetas con flores de muchos colores. Era seguramente la parte posterior la que veía desde el agua, puesto que no había una entrada principal, sino un amplio patio donde había algunas mesas y bancas, jardineras alegrando el lugar. Alrededor del palacio crecían altos y frondosos árboles. Había una escalera que conducía desde el patio hasta la playa misma. Arthur vio más allá el muelle elegante, pero no había ningún barco. Arthur se aseguró que no había nadie en los alrededores y se acercó más para ver más de cerca tan maravilloso lugar, Den y Kiku le siguieron pero más lentamente y con precaución. Sin darse cuenta Arthur sacó su cuerpo hasta la cintura fuera del agua, para ver mejor el Palacio. Se preguntó entonces ¿Quién tan importante podría vivir ahí? ¿Un Rey, un emperador? ¿Quiénes vivían ahí?

Se escuchó entonces una risa que venía del patio, y los tres se quedaron tiesos una milésima de segundo. Den y Kiku retrocedieron rápidamente para esconderse tras una roca. Arthur buscó donde esconderse, nadó lo más rápido que pudo hasta el muelle donde se escondió tras una de las vigas que sostenían la estructura. Contuvo la respiración, atento a cualquier exclamación que significara que había sido visto. Se había arriesgado demasiado al sacar su cuerpo de esa forma a plena luz del día. Si su padre se enteraba, no le permitiría jamás volver a la superficie. Escuchó atentamente las voces que parecían provenir del patio, sin atreverse a mirar quienes eran. Alguien se reía alegremente.

"¡Pero si hoy hace un excelente clima! –exclamó una voz enérgica y positiva, escuchó unos pasos acercándose. Suspiró aliviado, no le habían visto, ahora tendría que esperar a hasta que se fueran- ¡Alfred y Matthew tuvieron mucha suerte!" –escuchó ahora los pasos sobre los tablones del muelle. Se puso algo nervioso al percatarse de que estaban caminando por encima de donde él estaba oculto…si por alguna razón se atrevían a mirar por debajo…

"Si pero...salir a navegar el día entero en tu cumpleaños... –dijo la voz de una mujer delicada y sutil- ¿No hubiera sido mejor algo tradicional? Como un baile o..." –el hombre se rió.

"Ya conoces a Alfred y Matthew, a ellos les encanta el océano, era de esperarse que en su cumpleaños quisiesen salir a navegar"

"Pero este no es cualquier cumpleaños, es su Mayoría de Edad..."

"¿Y qué tiene?"

"¡Que de ahora en adelante Alfred y Matthew ya serán considerados adultos y personas de importancia en el Reino!" –exclamó algo molesta la mujer, Arthur oyó a alguien suspirar.

"Si...es cierto...ya llegó la hora de que sienten cabeza" –dijo el hombre con un tono de pesar.

"¿Por qué te afliges?"

"Porque, de ahora en adelante Alfred y Matthew tendrán que enfrentarse a las responsabilidades del Reino...y preferiría que todavía no fuese así... todavía tienen espíritus libres y jóvenes. Obligarlos a buscar pareja, casarse, iniciar una familia...trabajar...me resulta algo desagradable..." –Arthur sintió súbitamente que ese hombre y él sabrían comprenderse bien. ¿Acaso el no estaba pasando por lo mismo? ¿Qué no su padre le estaba insistiendo en sentar cabeza de una vez por todas? Si tan solo él fuera como aquel hombre...

"Entiendo lo que sientes...pero es algo que deberán hacer tarde o temprano" –dijo la mujer más comprensiva.

"Preferiría que fuera tarde...además no es como si yo fuera a morirme ya, no soy tan viejo" –reprochó el hombre. Arthur escuchó a la mujer reír graciosamente.

"Tienes razón...pero de todas formas deben comenzar a prepararse...algún día uno de ellos tomará tu lugar, y se convertirá en el Rey de Nerea" –Arthur tuvo que contener una exclamación. El hombre que escuchaba era el mismo Rey de ese lugar, y podía apostar su cola a que la mujer era la Reina. Que diferencia. El Rey de aquel lugar parecía alguien bastante jovial e incluso despreocupado, en cambio su padre era bastante estricto y serio.

"Si...todo el reino ahora celebra que ambos ya han cumplido los 17 años" –dijo el Rey contento. Arthur comparó de nuevo, y llegó a la conclusión de que los humanos cumplían la 'mayoría de edad' un año más tarde que las sirenas. Escuchó más atentamente la conversación, ansioso de aprender más sobre los humanos.

"Ya han crecido tanto –dijo la mujer con nostalgia-...supongo que tienes razón...podeos darles un poco de tiempo...pero... bueno por lo menos seguir intentando buscarles una pareja adecuada" –dijo la mujer algo emocionada.

"¡Vas a seguir trayendo a muchachas para comprometerlos!" –exclamó el hombre.

"No es como si fuera a obligarlos a casarse así nada más. Es solo para que comiencen a ver qué tipo de mujer quisieran tener a su lado...pero Matthew no parece estar seguro todavía y Alfred hasta ahora ni se ha fijado en alguna, no tiene el menor interés en conseguir una pareja"

"Eso es porque su único interés por el momento es el océano...lo ha sido desde que es un niño"

"Es verdad...bueno...no pienso rendirme. Estoy segura de que en algún lado está aquella que amará con todo su corazón y que lo hará feliz..." –dijo la mujer con fervor, sus palabras le llegaron a Arthur, a tal grado que este deseo el también encontrar a aquella personas especial...

"La encontrará, algún día...ya verás..." –dijo el hombre. Arthur escuchó entonces como se alejaban sus pasos, primero dejaron el muelle, luego el patio...y luego ya no escuchó más. Se sintió algo decepcionado, hubiera querido escuchar más cosas sobre su mundo...

"¡Arthur-san!"

"¡Oye Arthur!"

Arthur miró hacia la roca donde Den y Kiku se habían escondido, ambos le hacían señas para que se dirigiera hacia ellos. Arthur suspiró y nadó velozmente hacia ellos, no sin antes echarle una última mirada al palacio.

"Arthur-san eso fue peligroso" –dijo Kiku angustiado.

"¡En serio amigo! ¡Me asusté bastante! Pero... ¿Qué oíste?" –preguntó ansioso. Arthur sonrió y comenzó a contarles lo que acababa de oír. Ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar que aquellos dos humanos habían sido los reyes de Nerea.

"¿Cómo eran?" –preguntó Arthur, queriendo saber cómo lucían. Pero Den sonrió algo decaído y Kiku suspiró.

"Disculpe, pero no logramos verlos, no nos atrevíamos por temor a ser vistos" –dijo Kiku.

"Yo solo alcancé a ver que la mujer vestía un elegante vestido y el hombre...bueno el estaba vestido 'informalmente' por así decirlo..." –dijo Den.

"¿Eh?" –un rey vestido informalmente, eso no podía creérselo. Había creído que los reyes siempre vestían ropas elegantes y finas, y se ponían joyas de oro y plata... O se había equivocado, o este Rey era la excepción de la regla...

"Ya es hora de que volvamos...ya va oscurecer" –informó Kiku. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y en la ciudadela submarina de seguro pronto la luz del sol se extinguiría y si no llegaban antes, seguramente se preocuparían. Arthur prefería que su padre no se enterara de su largo viaje, por lo que aceptó el volver a casa de inmediato. Miraron el Palacio Blanco una vez más, y Arthur prometió que volvería para volver a ver a alguno de los reyes o a los príncipes...

**···**

* * *

**···**

"Ya está anocheciendo..." –murmuró la Reina Aqua al ver la luz de la superficie extinguiéndose lentamente.

"Es verdad... ¿Y Arthur no ha vuelto?" –preguntó Tino, que estaba sentado a su lado. En sus faldas dormía un niño de cabellos rubios cenizos y cola azul, se trataba del menor de los príncipes; Peter.

"Me pregunto donde podrá estar...que yo sepa sus ensayos ya acabaron" –dijo Aqua algo nerviosa.

"Madre...Tino..." –saludó Scott al entrar a la habitación, parecía cansado y se desplomó sobre unos corales que parecían cómodos y mullidos.

"Sea bienvenido príncipe Scott" –dijo Tino con una sonrisa.

"Scott, que bueno que llegas" –dijo Aqua aliviada de que al menos Scott ya estuviera en casa, pese a que este podía defenderse fácilmente. Scott detectó algo en la voz de su madre y la miró confundido, luego miró a Tino tratando de entender qué ocurría.

"¿Ha sucedido algo?"

"Arthur no ha regresado..." –fue lo único que dijo la reina, mirando de nuevo la luz que se extinguía poco a poco.

"¿Eh? ¿Todavía no vuelve?" –preguntó súbitamente alarmado.

"No...y eso que sus ensayos ya acabaron antes" –dijo s madre angustiada.

"No se preocupe su majestad –intervino Tino- de seguro está con Kiku y Den. No le pasará nada"

"Si, pero...hoy en la noche habrá una tormenta muy fuerte –dijo Scott recordando lo que su padre le informara antes- si se queda mucho tiempo afuera podría pasarle algo... –en vista de que su madre se alarmaba y parecía estar dispuesta a ir a buscar al príncipe, actuó rápidamente- ¡Y-yo iré a traerlo!" –dijo acercándose a la puerta.

"Scott, por favor no tarden en volver" –pidió Aqua preocupada de que algo pudiera pasarles a sus dos hijos.

"No te preocupes madre, no puede estar muy lejos, de seguro solo está en algún lugar con sus amigos..."

Scott salió del palacio y miró a su alrededor queriendo encontrar alguna pista que le indicara a donde había podido ir su hermano. Vio algo nervioso como la luz se apagaba más, y comenzó a nadar en círculos por sobre los alrededores de la ciudad para así alcanzar a verlos.

"_Arthur tonto, más te vale no estar en la superficie" _–pensó. Y justo en ese momento alcanzó a ver unos puntos que se acercaban nadando. Agudizó más la vista y reconoció el cabello rubio y alborotado de Arthur. Se sintió aliviado y luego chasqueó la lengua,

"Hacernos preocupar de esa forma...ya verá..." –murmuró con una sonrisa maliciosa y nadó rápidamente sin ser visto hacia unas algas para ocultarse. Cuando los tres pasaran por ahí les daría un buen susto.

Mientras Arthur, Den y Kiku nadaban lo más rápido que podían, estaban agotados. Habían nadado lo más velozmente para no llegar demasiado tarde al Palacio y para entonces ya no tenían más fuerzas. Cuando vieron las luces de la Ciudadela y del Palacio, aminoraron el paso; ya más tranquilos. Den quería dormir ya de una vez, al día siguiente tenía entrenamiento y necesitaba descansar bien para resistir las torturas de Scott. Kiku tenía todavía que hacer algunos quehaceres antes de ir a dormir, como por ejemplo ayudar a Tino con el príncipe Peter o ayudar a la Reina si necesitaba de algo. Arthur, por su parte debía practicar un poco su canto para el ensayo del día siguiente, pero en esos momentos todavía estaba emocionado por la experiencia que acababa de vivir, se sentía ansioso y quería volver a aquel puerto, aguardar hasta que llegara alguien más y escuchar más sobre sus mundo...

"¿Por qué tan feliz Arthur?" –preguntó Den al notar que Arthur nadaba tarareando, algo que siempre hacía cuando estaba de excelente humor.

"De seguro es por lo que ocurrió esta tarde" –dijo Kiku riendo levemente. Scott que estaba por salir se detuvo, curioso de saber qué es lo que había ocurrido.

"Claro...no siempre se dan esas oportunidades, tuviste suerte amigo" –rió Den.

"En verdad la tuve...no creí que llegaría a acercarme de esa forma con un humano" –dijo Arthur contento. Y en ese instante algo rojo y furibundo salió de entre las algas tomando desprevenidos a los tres, se lanzó sobre Arthur, y antes de que Den y Kiku pudieran hacer algo, comenzó a gritar violentamente.

"¡Arthur! ¡Maldición qué has hecho!" –gritó Scott sacudiendo por los hombros a Arthur. Kiku dejó la cuchilla que estaba apunto de sacar y se tapó la boca con las manos espantado, Den que también ya iba a golpear a Scott se frenó y tembló ligeramente. Scott solo podría estar así de enojado de haberlos escuchado. Arthur temblaba como una hoja al ver a su hermano tan airado y violento, bien podía molerlo a pedazos y no había nada que sus dos amigos pudieran hacer al respecto.

"S-scott..." –balbuceó sin saber qué mentira podría sacarlo de tan tremendo lío.

"¡¿Estuviste cerca de un humano?! ¡¿Qué fue lo que te dije hoy?! ¡Maldición! ¡¿Te vieron?! ¡Responde!" –Scott continuaba sacudiendo violentamente a Arthur, estaba más que alterado, estaba molesto y también espantado. Den y Kiku se miraron nerviosos sin saber qué hacer, no podía defender a Arthur golpeando a Scott, se trataba de un príncipe y un superior después de todo. A demás estaba en su conciencia el que se habían arriesgado demasiado aquel día, había estado muy cerca de quebrantar la ley.

Arthur entonces dejó de lado el miedo y el estupor, y frunció el ceño al sentir el dolor en sus hombros.

"¡Suéltame! ¡Me lastimas! ¡Sueltame!" –Arthur comenzó a sacudirse y agitar sus brazos para soltarse de su hermano, cuando este le liberó se alejó de él lo más que pudo. Enseguida Den se puso frente a él, dispuesto a recibir la furia de Scott para proteger a su amigo. Kiku optó por lo más arriesgado, se acercó a Scott para tranquilizarlo.

"S-scott-san...por favor cálmese..." –le pidió con voz tranquilizadora.

"¡Arthur responde ahora mismo!" –gritó Scott, pero no intentó acercársele, sabía que debía tranquilizarse y no requerir a la violencia física.

"..." –Arthur no sabía que decir exactamente, sabía que si no se justificaba bien, Scott tendría que informar a su padre, y entonces él y sus dos amigos se verían en un serio problema y podría ser hasta sancionados...ya no podría volver a la superficie...

En vista de que Arthur no hablaba, Scott miró a los dos, que se sintieron intimidados con su mirada.

"Respondan ¿Estuvieron cerca de humanos?" –les preguntó apretando los dientes. Arthur entonces se armó de valor, sus amigos no había corrido el riesgo, ellos habían actuado como se supone se debería, en cambio él había ido contra las reglas.

"Si...estuvimos...algo cerca...yo estuve" –respondió lo más calmadamente posible. Den tragó saliva nervioso dispuesto a recibir un huracán y Kiku también se dispuso a ponerse en medio y explicar bien las cosas. Pero Scott no actuó violentamente, abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego apretó los puños.

"Y... ¿Te vio algún humano?"

"No...ninguno...solo los escuché..." –aclaró Arthur nervioso, sentía la voz de su hermano temblorosa ¿De rabia?

"Entonces bien..." –fue lo único que dijo Scott y luego se dirigió hacia el Palacio. Arthur miró contrariado a su hermano irse. Había esperado más gritos y otros intentos de hacerlo pedazos, eso era típico de Scott. Irse así nada más, definitivamente no lo era.

"_Oh no..._" –entonces comprendió lo que se proponía. Inmediatamente nadó hacia su hermano para ponerse en medio de su camino. Den y Kiku le siguieron también alarmados.

"Arthur, muévete..." –dijo el pelirrojo, que trataba de mantener la calma y no perder la paciencia. Arthur negó con la cabeza testarudamente.

"Le vas a decir a nuestro padre" –aquello no era una pregunta sino una afirmación. Den ahogó un grito de horror y Kiku volvió a taparse la boca con las manos.

"Claro que si..." –gruñó Scott. En seguida Den y Kiku actuaron.

"¡N-no puedes decirle! ¡Nos matará!" –chilló Den escandalizado.

"Scott-san por favor..." –Kiku quería intentar negociar para que Scott no dijera nada.

"¡Cállense! ¡Debo decirle que Arthur se ha expuesto y...!"

"¡Que no me vio nadie!" –gritó Arthur, no enojado, sino desesperado. Su libertad hacia la superficie estaba en juego después de todo.

"¡Por suerte! Acercarse a un humano es peligroso ¡Podrías haber expuesto nuestro secreto! ¡Entiende Arthur!" –Arthur se sintió acorralado y buscó con que defenderse.

"N-no es cierto, ellos saben de nosotros...las sirenas solían rescatar a los hombres que caían al mar" –se defendió.

"¡Bien! Solo podemos acercarnos a un humano cuando este se encuentra en peligro, pero después de eso, este no recordará nada ¡solo somos un mito! Dime ¿Salvaste a alguno por casualidad? ¿Fue así como te acercaste a uno?" –preguntó inquisitivamente.

"N-no..." –balbuceó Arthur.

"¡Entonces...! –Scott dejó de gritar y habló ya más calmado- ¿Qué hacías tan cerca de uno?" –preguntó algo cansado.

"Yo...solo...solo quería aprender más de ellos... Lo siento si puse en peligro nuestro secreto..." –admitió Arthur y miró hacia abajo decaído. Scott suspiró cansinamente y se frotó las sienes, como si sufriera un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miró a su hermano, que parecía estar ya resignado a perder su libertad, no le gustaba verlo así...

Den y Kiku miraban todo, sin saber si intervenir o no. Estaban preocupados de cómo podría reaccionar le Rey de saber que su propio hijo se había arriesgado a ese tanto, y ni hablar de lo que podía hacerles a ellos, los podría sancionar por haber dejado a Arthur arriesgarse, a Den podría quitarle su oportunidad de convertirse en miembro de la Guardia Real, y a Kiku podría echarlo del Palacio o algo peor. Scott continuó mirando a su hermano y luego miró a ambos muchachos que estaba claramente nervioso y suspiró derrotado.

"Esta bien, no le diré a nuestro padre...por esta vez... –los tres le miraron anonadados, sin podérselo creer- pero si me entero de que te has expuesto de nuevo..." –dejó al amenaza inconclusa antes de dirigirse de nuevo al Palacio. Estaba exhausto, lidiar con adolescentes era agotador y ya quería dormir.

Los tres amigos intercambiaron miradas todavía sin poder creer su suerte y sonrieron. Den y Kiku enseguida fueron tras Scott.

"¡Gracias Scott!" –exclamó Den eufórico.

"Muchas gracias Scott-san" –dijo Kiku respetuosamente.

"Si, si, si...solo ahora no hagan estupideces –Scott chasqueó la lengua molesto- ¿Me estoy ablandando?...Maldición..." –comenzó a renegar.

Arthur los miró y sonrió más que aliviado. Podía seguir yendo a la superficie, pero era mejor que dejara pasar un poco de tiempo, no quería que Scott pensara que no le importaba el exponer el secreto. Suspiró. Tendría que abstenerse por un tiempo de ir a la superficie, mientras podría practicar para la presentación, cantar siempre le distraía. Estaba dispuesto a seguirles cuando algo captó su atención...

La luz de la superficie que a esas horas era casi nula, se apagaba súbitamente. Se preguntó porqué podría ser cuando recordó hace ya mucho años que había ocurrido una vez, y esa vez había sido por un barco que justo pasaba por encima del Palacio...

Un barco... Arthur tragó saliva nerviosamente y miró hacia la superficie, y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver una figura negra sobre las aguas que justo pasaba por ahí encima y bloqueaba la luz. Arthur lo miró sorprendido, y recordó que en ese entonces no puso acerarse porque era un niño...pero ahora...ahora si que podía...

"¿Arthur-san? ¿Qué suce...?" –Kiku se quedó sin habla la ver también el barco. Den y Scott que hablaban sobre el entrenamiento, miraron hacia la superficie y se quedaron tiesos al ver la figura del barco.

"Bien niños...métanse al Palacio de inmediato" –dijo Scott, pero ninguno se movió.

Arthur por su parte estaba más que fascinado, emocionado y ansioso...esta vez si que podría ir y verlo...pero no podía exponerse más, se había prometido así mismo no hacerlo, por Scott que iba aguardar su secreto...Pero... ¡Era de noche! Nadie alcanzaría a verlo en la oscuridad de la noche y entre las olas negras, se acercaría lo más sigilosamente posible y solo echaría un vistazo a la cubierta y a los que estarían en ella...nada más...

"solo un vistazo" –dijo Arthur y nadó a toda velocidad hacia la superficie.

"¡¿EH?! ¡No Arthur, no!" –exclamó Den contrariado.

"N-no puede ser!" –Kiku estaba igual se contrariado.

"Ese enano... ¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDE?!" –rugió Scott y fue de inmediato tras su hermano, seguido de Den y Kiku.

Arthur no era conciente de sus perseguidores en ese momento, solo era conciente de lo cerca que estaba de poder ver a un humano de cerca por fin... Sonreía emocionado y contento. Su suerte de haber podido escuchar una conversación sin ser visto con se comparaba con esto...

Arthur nadaba realmente muy rápido, y en cuestión de segundos llegó a la superficie, no vaciló al sacar su cabeza del agua y ni bien abrió los ojos quedó maravillado...

Una enorme flor de colores acababa de explotar en el cielo, una bella flor que parecía estar echa de destellos y chispas de colores adornaba en cielo gris... y ahí en la superficie se alzaba la oscura y elegante figura de un barco, de altos mástiles y velas. Reconoció entonces el escudo de Nerea, e mismo que había visto en las calles de la ciudad que celebraba...y en el barco también celebraban, ya que podía escuchar música y risas...después otra flor iluminó los cielos dejando a Arthur más que maravillado y emocionado...

_~Su destino pronto daría un giro brusco, conduciéndolo a su felicidad...o a su perdición~_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Continuará...**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Notas de Ray~**

Bueno más bien deberían ser 'Notas encargadas' ^^U

Un gusto, soy Shinobu, la 'hija' de Ray Kirkland. En vista de que ella no podía publicar esto, me dejó el documento para que yo lo haga y unas anotaciones para que las pusiera en las notas finales. No he alterado absolutamente nada en la historia, está tal cual ella me lo envió, salvo por unos errores ortográficos que corregí ^^

Bien pues, lo que me encargó fue:

1. Si no quedo claro al principio, este fic no tendrá final trágico. Dijo que no podría jamás darles un final triste a estos dos porque los ama, pero eso no significa que no les haga sufrir un poco~

2. Una disculpa, ya que en el anterior cap dijo que ya se conocerían, pero eso no será hasta el siguiente, que será muy emocionante ;D

3. ¡Ah! Un dato importante, por si alguien no entendió muy bien la descripción de Nerea, Ray se basó enteramente en San Sebastián, España. Échenle un vistazo, es un lugar muy bonito, fui de vacaciones una vez y es realmente hermoso, perfecto escenario para que se lleve a cabo un romance JoKer~ =D

5. Me dijo también que agradeciera a quienes han dejado un review a esta historia, también a quienes la pusieron en su lista de Favoritos, y a los que le han agregado en Autores Favoritos~ Igualmente a quienes que, si bien no han dejado un review ni nada, se han tomado su tiempo para leerla. Se los agradece de todo corazón.

Ahora dejen un review para subirle los ánimos que los necesita ;D

Avisar también que como la próxima semana comienza los Pre-Facultativos de la Universidad el tiempo escaseará, pero ella promete seguir adelante con este y sus otros fics, pero pide que el tengan paciencia~

Bueno ahora me despido cordialmente, espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo tanto como yo ^^

Hasta una próxima oportunidad.

Shinobu B. K.


	3. Milagros

**Título: **Deep Sea Jewel

**Pareja: **JoKer [AlfredxArthur] + Franada [FrancisxMatthew] + DenNor [DenxNor] + (leve) LietPo

**Inspiración: **Me basé en el cuento original de la 'Sirenita' de Hans Christian Andersen. Contribuyó igualmente la canción de Megurine Luka 'Little Mermaid'

**Aclaración: **Está basado, pero no va a acabar tal cual. NO VA A HABER FINAL TRISTE.

**Disclaimer: **AP Hetalia no me pertenece, pero nada cuesta soñar ¿No?

By Ray Kirkland

**·**

**~Deep Sea Jewel~**

**·**

'_El valor de un sentimiento se mide por la cantidad de sacrificio que estás preparado a hacer por él'_

_-_John Galsworthy_-_

_**·**_

**·**

**Capítulo 2**

**Milagros**

**·**

"Es hermoso..." –murmuró Arthur maravillado, observando las flores de colores que adornaban el cielo cargado de nubes grises y negras. Una tras otra, de diferentes colores y tamaños. Todas provenían del barco que se hallaba no muy lejos de él, alcanzaba fácilmente a ver las velas blancas con un escudo azul, el escudo de Nerea. Arthur sonrió emocionado, tanto que ni se percató cuando Scott emergió a la superficie hecho toda una furia. Seguidos de él, se asomaron Den y Kiku alarmados.

"¡Arthur imbé...!" –estaba por gritar el pelirrojo cuando una enorme flor roja alumbró todo el cielo, provocando que este se quedase mudo y tieso. Den y Kiku miraron asombrados la hermosa flor roja.

"¡Whoa!... ¿qué son?" –preguntó pasmado Den.

"S-son preciosas..." –murmuró Kiku fascinado.

"..." –el pelirrojo se había vuelto una estatua observando aquel espectáculo inimaginable de colores y luces.

Arthur dejó escapar una sonrisita al ver a su hermano tan sorprendido y entonces detectó música, no estaba lejos, provenía del barco. Al parecer en la cubierta se estaba llevando a cabo algún tipo de festividad, escuchaba también algunas risas y exclamaciones de júbilo. La curiosidad se disparó en el muchacho, y una vez comprobó que sus acompañantes estaban lo suficiente entretenidos como para no detenerlo rápidamente nadó hacia el barco. Como era de noche y el agua estaba casi negra, no le preocupaba en absoluto que alguien pudiera verle.

Una vez llegó a la estructura que era mecida suavemente por las olas, se percató que desde el agua no alcanzaría a ver la cubierta, tendría que subir... miró una de las redes de pescar y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

"Perfecto" –dijo satisfecho antes de disponerse a trepar.

Mientras los tres continuaban distraídos, hasta que Den decidió comentarle algo a Arthur y se percató de que este se había desvanecido. Instantáneamente Scott despertó del trance al igual que Kiku y se pusieron a buscarlo, teniendo los tres un muy mal presentimiento. Al no encontrarlo los tres miraron hacia la embarcación con nerviosismo y jadearon al distinguir la figura de Arthur trepando por la red acercándose peligrosamente a la cubierta y por tanto a miradas humanas. Kiku casi sufrió un colapso por el poco uso de razón del príncipe, Den exclamó algo sorprendido por la temeridad de su amigo y Scott se convirtió de nuevo en una furia marina y murmurando insultos nadó velozmente hacia el barco seguido inmediatamente de los dos amigos de Arthur.

Pero Arthur les llevaba ventaja, cuando los tres alcanzaron el barco, este ya había llegado a un hueco que permitía ver la cubierta sin la necesidad de asomarse por la orilla. Podía escuchar las risas, las voces, la música tan cerca y sintió que su corazón latía a mil por horas, la emoción corría por todo su cuerpo ¡no podía esperar más! Se olvidó por completo de sus tres acompañantes y se asomó por el hueco...

En la amplia cubierta toda la tripulación estaba reunida, había adornos coloridos colgados de todos los posibles lugares, habían dispuesto mesas con toda clase de extraños platillos y botellas de curiosos colores y formas, lámparas alumbraban toda la cubierta. En una esquina, sobre unas cajas de madera se encontraba lo que parecía una banda de música, un conjunto de hombres que tenían misteriosos instrumentos tocaba música movida. Algunos bailaban al ritmo en una improvisada pista de baile, mientras otros se limitaban a mirar o a charlar en grupo, algunos sosteniendo una copa de un líquido rojo que parecía sangre.

En la pista de baile, una pareja llamó en especial la atención de Arthur. Se trataban de dos muchachos jóvenes, por un lado un muchacho de cabellos marrones oscuros sujetos a una pequeña cola de caballo, ojos azules, vestimenta elegante principalmente de tonalidades azules, su pareja era otro muchacho, de cabellos rubios dorados, ojos verdes agraciados y contagiosa sonrisa, vestía un traje elegante de tonalidades palo de rosa. El muchacho de ojos azules parecía estar un poco cansado, pero eso no le detenía de bailar al ritmo de la divertida música y por otro lado su pareja bailaba animosamente sonriendo y riendo. Eran sin lugar a dudas la pareja más entusiasta, los demás les miraban sonrientes y aplaudían al ritmo de la música.

La pieza acabó después de unos minutos más, todos aplaudieron a la joven pareja, el rubio sonrió complacido de recibir tantos aplausos mientras el otro trataba de reponer el alieno, estaba exhausto.

"¡Liet! ¡liet! ¡O sea bailemos otra pieza!" –le pidió sonriente el rubio.

"¡¿Eh?! –exclamó el otro contrariado- ¿No podemos tomar un descanso? No hemos parado desde que comenzó la fiesta..." –dijo el otro jadeante.

"¿EH? Pero Liet..." –le reprochó el otro con un puchero.

"¡Deja descansar al pobre hombre!" –rió uno de los tripulantes divertido.

"¡Pero tipo, hoy como que...tenemos que celebrar! A demás no todos los días podemos bailar así con música alegre y todo" –dijo el otro algo desanimado.

Mientras ambos llevaban a cabo su conversación, un muchacho había emergido silenciosamente de entre la tripulación. Arthur no le prestó mucha atención hasta que se hubo aproximado a la pareja. Se trataba de un muchacho de rasgos dulces y amables, cabellos dorados y lacios, ojos violetas como las amatistas tras un par de lentes, de ropajes finos y muy elegantes de tonalidades rojizas y adornos dorados.

"¡Matty! –exclamó el rubio sonriente- o sea como que Liet debe sacarme a bailar ¿No?" –le preguntó ofuscado. El otro no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Claro, pero ¿Porqué no primero van a por una bebida para recobrar energías?" –propuso con voz suave y dulce.

"¡Pero tipo! ¡Que buena idea! –dijo sorpresivamente el rubio- ¡Vamos Liet!" –dijo jaloneando al otro que le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento al recién llegado.

Arthur observó todo divertido y centró su atención en el muchacho delicado, por su estatura y rasgos, podía calcularle su misma edad o cerca, 'Matty' (como así asumió que se llamaba) parecía una persona de lo más dulce y amable, además de algo tímida y muy calmada.

'Matty' miró hacia el cielo y su semblante cambió un poco a preocupación, su mirada luego se centró en el horizonte, como si tratara de mirar algo a la distancia.

"O-oigan ¿No creen que deberíamos volver ya a casa? –preguntó tímidamente- se está haciendo muy tarde y mamá de seguro se preocupará mucho" –dijo afligido.

"No te preocupes Matt –dijo un marinero- tu padre sabe que están en buenas manos y están seguros con nosotros, somos los mejores"

"¿Y-ya la feria?" –preguntó vacilante.

"¡La Feria seguirá de aquí a unas semanas! ¡No te estás perdiendo de nada!"

"Si, a demás aquí es mejor ¡En el océano!" –dijo otro marinero.

"P-pero..." –trató de nuevo.

"¡No diga más príncipe y disfrute! ¡Hoy es un día muy especial, no todos los días se cumple 17!"

Entonces Arthur retrocedió algo asombrado, ese hombre le había llamado 'príncipe' y a demás era su cumpleaños número 17...aquello solo podía significar que ese muchacho tan dulce y dócil era uno de los príncipes de Nerea. Entonces si él era uno ¿Dónde estaba el otro? ¿En el barco? ¿Por qué no se mostraba? ¿Cómo era? ¿Qué clase de persona sería? ¿Igual que su hermano? Sus preguntas serían muy pronto respondidas cuando escuchó cierta agitación en la cubierta y se asomó enseguida para ver que había ocurrido.

Entonces todo se detuvo en un solo segundo...absolutamente todo...

Se había unido al resto un apuesto muchacho que se parecía significativamente a Matty. Tenía los cabellos dorados un poco más oscuros, un par de ojos cautivadores del color del vasto océano y de la infinita bóveda celeste, una irresistible y contagiosa sonrisa, vestía unos pantalones negros y una sencilla camisa blanca con un lazo desarreglado azul. Una de las más fáciles de avistar de las diferencias que tenía con su hermano era que no tenía una figura delicada y frágil, sino al contrario tenía era robusto y alto.

Arthur sintió un curioso cosquilleo en su estómago y en sus mejillas. Sintió algo extraño en su pecho, una sacudida, un golpe seco, algo extraño, nuevo... su respiración se hizo pesada y algo entrecortada, sintió claramente que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y cuando puso su mano sobre su corazón se dio cuenta de que este latía aceleradamente... ¿Qué era todo aquello?

Una particular risa llamó su atención y volvió a asomarse para ver qué sucedía. Tratando de calmar todo aquello que tan sorpresivamente había aparecido se concentró en lo que sucedía en la cubierta.

"¿Qué sucede Matt? –decía el muchacho- ¿Es que no te gusta estar en el mar?" –preguntó entornando sus ojos.

"¡N-no es eso! ¡Claro que me gusta! Es solo que mamá puede comenzar a preocuparse y ponerse...histérica" –lo último lo dijo apenas como un murmuro.

"¡Vamos, vamos! Papá sabrá tranquilizarla –rió el muchacho, entonces sin que Matt se diese cuenta le guiñó a la orquesta que sonrió contenta y comenzó a tocar una melodía bastante movida y alegre- ¡Bailemos Matt!" –exclamó sorpresivamente tomando a su hermano por la cintura para guiarlo.

"¡E-espera!" –dijo el otro algo torpe.

"¡Si, o sea a bailar!" –exclamó Feliks tomando de la mano a Liet que sonrió algo cansinamente.

Arthur no quitó sus ojos en ningún momento del príncipe que bailaba con elegancia y a la vez con energía, siempre sonriendo alegremente. Simplemente no podía evitar mirar cada uno de sus movimientos, sus ojos estaban fijos en él. Miró también por unos instantes a Matt que bailaba algo torpemente, pero al final con la misma alegría devolviéndole las sonrisas a su hermano. En ese instante Arthur experimento una injustificada rabia hacia Matt, un dolor agonizante oprimió su corazón y sintió una gran frustración hacia asimismo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquella rabia hacia el amable muchacho que nada había hecho para merecerla? ¿Por qué su corazón le dolía tanto? ¿Por qué se sentía tan frustrado con solo verlos bailar? Y no solo era hacia Matt, sino hacia cualquiera que se hallase en la cubierta, cerca del príncipe. Ni bien lo veía sentía rabia hacia aquella persona, un odio leve, nada mortífero.

"_Acaso... __¿Celos?_" –se preguntó él. ¿Podría ser los celos la razón de todo aquello? Pero... ¿Por qué sentirlos? ¿Qué razón podría ser la cual provocase aquellos celos involuntarios? Tantas preguntas surgían y no podía responder ninguna con certeza...

Arthur continuó mirando y a la vez torturándose, contad más veía, más crecían aquellos celos y más crecía aquella frustración. Cerró los ojos entonces para evitar seguir sufriendo y se imaginó como sería el estar él bailando con el príncipe, se imaginó aquel par de ojos azules sobre los suyos, aquellas sonrisas dirigidas para el, aquel brazo sujetándole firmemente su cintura y su mano entrelazada con la suya, la música retumbando en aquel lugar imaginario, sus pies moviéndose al ritmo con los del otro... se imaginaba todo con maravilla y dentro de él nació el ardiente deseo de que todo aquello se haga realidad...pero en el fondo sabía muy bien que nunca llegaría a serlo...

La música cesó, y Arthur se imaginó entonces a ambos deteniéndose todavía mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, tuvo el repentino pensamiento de que el otro le iba a dejar por lo que sin dudarlo lo abrazó, lo estrechó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, transmitiéndole cuanto le quería...

"¿Eh?" –Arthur abrió los ojos sorprendido y retrocedió nerviosamente. Sintió una especie de mareo y tuvo que apoyarse contra la estructura para no caer al agua. No podía ser... ¡Era una locura! ¡Aquello no podía ser amor a primera vista! ¡No podía ser el nefasto hechizo del amor el responsable de todo aquello! ¡Simplemente no podía ser!

El muchacho trató de engañarse repitiéndose una y otra vez que no podía ser amor lo que inundaba calidamente su pecho, pero sabía muy bien que así lo era...sin lugar a dudas era amor...

Escuchó entonces aplausos y alcanzó a oír a alguien exclamar:

"¡Por los príncipes Alfred y Matthew, que ya han cumplido la mayoría de edad!" –y seguido de aquello muchos vítores.

Alfred. Su nombre era Alfred. Arthur presintió entonces que aquel nombre quedaría grabado por siempre en su cabeza, sería el nombre de aquel de quien se enamoró irremediablemente, la causa de su mayor alegría y de su peor desgracia. Escuchó entonces su alegre risa, y su cuerpo se movió automáticamente para asomarse y verlo, era inevitable.

"¡Si! ¡Por fin ya somos mayores de edad! –canturreaba Alfred- ¡Ya podemos hacer lo que queramos!"

"P—pero todavía tenemos deberes...es más los tendremos más" –le recordó Matthew.

"No me arruines el momento Matt" –le reprochó el otro.

"¡Al! Ya no tendrás que pedir permiso de los reyes para salir a navegar, tienes un poder real ya" –le informó un tripulante con una ancha sonrisa.

"¡Eso es lo mejor de todo! –dijo Alfred sonriente- podré estar cuanto tiempo quiera en el mar ¡Yay!"

"Si la Reina te deja –intervino Feliks- o sea toma en cuenta que ahora que ya eres tipo 'adulto' la reina buscará con quién comprometerte" –dijo con una risita divertida.

"¡Es verdad! ¡Nuestro joven capitán tendrá que casarse pronto!" –la mayoría de los hombres rieron y lanzaron piropos.

"El pequeño Matty también tendrá que casarse" –dijo algún tripulante, provocando que el susodicho se sonrojara avergonzado.

Arthur sintió ganas de matar a aquellos que habían traído el tema abordo ¿Lo hacían adrede? ¿Querían restregarle en la cara el que nunca podría ser él quien este al lado del príncipe, sino alguna otra mujer **humana**? Pero para su sorpresa y en parte alivio, Alfred se mostró completamente incómodo con el tema, su semblante había cambiado de sonriente a una mueca de entre molestia e inseguridad.

"Dejen eso por favor –pidió algo malhumorado- no me gusta hablar de eso"

"Pero Alfred –dijo Liet- es algo inevitable, algún día tú o Matt deberán contraer matrimonio con alguien para que se convierta en Reina"

"Eso ya lo se –resopló Alfred- no es que no quiera casarme o algo así, es solo que me parece muy apresurado que me busquen pareja tan rápidamente ni bien cumpla la mayoría de edad" –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"A tu edad el Rey ya estaba casado con tu madre" –comentó un tripulante.

"Lo se, lo se...pero... arg no se como explicarlo... –dijo rascándose la cabeza concentrándose- Pienso que eso fue suerte, porque a papá le presentaron a mamá y se enamoraron de verdad. Eso me parece genial, pero lo que ahora mamá está haciendo es buscarnos algún compromiso por conveniencia con otros reinos –Alfred entonces caminó hacia la orilla, justamente hacia donde se encontraba oculto Arthur que al verlo acercarse se ocultó velozmente, el alero de la orilla le cubría perfectamente por lo que solo tenía que apegarse lo más que pudiese a la estructura para que el otro no le viera. Alfred caminó hasta la orilla y se apoyó con la mirada fija en el mar- eso de casarse por conveniencia me parece muy insensible y sinsentido ¿qué de bueno hay en pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien que ni siquiera amas realmente? No le veo nada interesante a aquello..." –concluyó despreocupadamente. Arthur había escuchado cada palabra con detenimiento y sentía que su corazón acabaría explotando de su pecho.

"O sea ¿Vas a buscar primero a 'esa persona especial'? –preguntó Feliks algo confundido.

"Hmm... ¡Si tienes razón! –dijo Alfred con entusiasmo- la voy a buscar, y cuando la encuentre pues me casaré gustoso con ella...hasta entonces no pienso aceptar ninguna clase de matrimonio arreglado. Ayudaré al reino por supuesto aceptaré esos deberes, y al mismo tiempo cumpliré todo aquello que me propuse desde que tengo memoria"

"Y dime mi estimado Al ¿Cómo te darás cuenta de que la encontraste?" –preguntó un tripulante que parecía conmovido por las palabras del joven príncipe.

"¡Fácil! Cuando la vea, sentiré... ¡Un destello! ¡Un rayo!" –exclamó riendo.

En ese mismo instante, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el bote, un rayo rasgó las oscuras nubes iluminándolo todo, el resplandor había sido tan intenso que en la cubierta todos guardaron silencio de la sorpresa...esperando lo inevitable. Y unos segundos después retumbó un potente trueno que ensordeció a la gran mayoría. Alfred se quedó tieso unos instantes pero enseguida reaccionó y les gritó a todos:

"¡Una tormenta! ¡Rápido! ¡Salgamos de aquí!" –en seguida todos comenzaron a movilizarse hacia sus respectivos lugares en la cubierta, soltando cuerdas, amarrando cuerdas, izando las velas, un trajín revoltoso se hizo presente en la que antes era una alegre pista de baile. Aquellos que no sabían mucho sobre el trabajo, la pareja de jóvenes bailarines y el menor de los príncipes corrieron de inmediato hacia le interior del barco para protegerse y no estorbar a los tripulantes. Alfred se quedó a ayudar, sabía tan bien como los demás hombres sobre las medidas que se debían tomar ante una tormenta. Sin embargo aquella iba a ser su primera experiencia.

Al primer rayo le siguieron otros igualmente brillantes, y sus respectivos truenos que eran igual de ensordecedores y amenazadores. Unos instantes después una lluvia picada comenzó a caerles encima dificultando la visión y el movimiento en la cubierta. Para empeorar todo un fuerte viento que soplaba abruptamente les impedía ver con claridad a su alrededor y les calaba de frío hasta los huesos. El mar que hace no mucho estaba calmado ahora se agitaba peligrosamente meciendo violentamente el barco y haciendo que las olas se elevaran y salpicaran a los pobres hombres que aun pese a todo seguían tratando de sacar el barco de aquel lugar. Parecía mentira que hace nada más unos minutos estuvieran tan tranquilos, celebrando...

Arthur por su parte observó los rayos, las olas que se encrespaban terriblemente, sintió la fuerte ventisca que agitaba al barco como si fuese una pluma y sintió miedo, pánico, horror... no por si mismo, sino por aquellos hombres, especialmente por el príncipe... ¡Si le pasaba algo en medio de aquella tormenta que apenas comenzaba a desatarse! Simplemente no podría con ello, no podría soportar el dolor. Sintió rabia de no poder hacer nada la respecto y lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir en busca de su padre para rogarle de que amainara la tormenta lo suficiente para que el barco pudiese escapar sin resultar muy dañado. Pero tampoco quería dejar solo al príncipe, tenía miedo de que si le dejaba unos instantes, una ola pudiera hundir por completo el barco y junto con él al príncipe, que no tendría quien le salvase.

Ciertamente la sirena se hallaba en un debate interno, lanzó una veloz mirada al océano encrespado y alcanzó a ver a sus tres acompañantes, de los cuales se había olvidado por completo, que todavía se hallaban ahí luchando contra el fuerte oleaje.

"¡Arthur maldición baja de ahí!" –alcanzó a oír a su hermano gritar entre el rugido del mar.

"¡Arthur amigo...! ¡Tenemos que irnos!" –gritaba Den.

"¡Apúrese por favor!" –rogaba Kiku.

"¡Dile a nuestro padre que la calme!" –gritó Arthur esperanzado de que Scott le entendiera y lo hiciera en el acto, pero para su mala suerte no lo hizo. En lugar de eso se mostró indignado y molesto.

"¡Pero qué estupideces dices! ¡Baja ya!"

"¡NO!" –gritó resueltamente Arthur.

Para su suerte sus gritos no fueron escuchados por nadie de la cubierta, el bramido del mar los ocultaba lo suficientemente bien. Alfred, sin siquiera imaginarse que había sirenas ahí en sus narices casi, se preocupaba cada vez más, la tormenta parecía apenas comenzar y si no salían antes tendrían que enfrentarse a lo peor. Debían salir de ahí de inmediato, pero la lluvia, el viento y el oleaje se las hacían difícil. Estrujó su cerebro en busca de una solución cuando sorpresivamente un rayo cayó encima de ellos, alcanzando una de las velas más altas, provocado que esta se prendiera en el acto.

"¡Fuego!" –gritaron alarmados.

"¡No!"- chilló Arthur espantado.

"Esto pinta mal" –dijo Den, y sin consultarlo se zambulló para dirigirse lo más rápido posible al castillo del Rey de los Mares.

El caos se desató con más ímpetu en la cubierta, la vela incendiada comenzó a quemar a las otras, la madera chamuscada comenzó a desprenderse y caer sobre la cubierta, algunas sogas se soltaron convirtiéndose en látigos mortales que podrían empujar a un hombre fuera del barco. Una soga pasó silbando peligrosamente cerca del hombre que tomaba el timón provocando que este cayera al piso dejando el barco a la deriva. Alfred advirtió esto enseguida, corrió a tomar el timón y guiar de nuevo el barco hacia fuera de la tormenta.

Una gigantesca ola se acercó al barco amenazando con hundirlo de una sola, pero Alfred supo maniobrarlo para que el impacto no fuera tan grave. Pero Arthur tuvo que arrojarse al agua para evitar que esta le embistiera ferozmente, al principio fue sacudido al antojo de las olas hasta que logró estabilizarse y salió a la superficie buscando el barco. Su corazón dio un vuelco al ver que el fuego se expandía cada vez más por las velas, parecía una enorme antorcha. Nado desesperadamente para acercarse y tratar de ver al príncipe.

Este por otra parte luchaba sujetando el timón para mantener la nave estable, ignorando el frío que le helaba por la lluvia y el viento, tan concentrado estaba en su labor que no advirtió un pedazo de mástil que se consumía rápidamente arriba suyo. Matthew, que estaba junto a Toris y Feliks resguardados de la lluvia, si lo advirtió y trató de avisar a su hermano.

"¡Alfred! ¡ALFRED! ¡Arriba tuyo! ¡Alfred!" –pero el rugido del mar apagaba sus gritos.

"¡Príncipe!" –logró gritar uno de los tripulantes que había escuchado los gritos de Matthew.

"¿Eh? –Alfred alzó la vista y solo alcanzó a ver un enorme pedazo encendido de madera cayendo sobre él- maldición" –lo más rápido que pudo; saltó chocando contra la orilla del barco, dejando el timón...

Arthur logró acercarse para ver una especie de explosión de pedazos de madera y astillas encendidas cerca del timón. Se quedó sin aire al recordar que Alfred había estado en el timón...pero lo recobró de inmediato al verlo pegado a la orilla del barco tratando de alejarse de las llamas que lo consumían todo a su alrededor. Estaba rodeado de llamas sin escapatoria alguna más que lanzarse al embravecido mar.

Entonces sucedió lo peor. El barco, que ya no tenía guía, se inclinó peligrosamente, amenazando con volcarse. Se inclinó de tal manera que los pedazos de madera se deslizaron hacia Alfred con la intención de aplastarlo contra la orilla. El muchacho sin tener alternativa se lanzó al mar y junto con él cayeron más pedazos de madera ardiendo.

Arthur lanzó un grito desesperado y sin dudarlo se dirigió hacia el lugar donde lo había visto caer, apartó las maderas y escombros que le estorbaban, buscando y buscando al príncipe pero no había rastro de él. Por un instante su corazón de detuvo al sopesar la idea de que el otro se habían hundido en el profundo océano...muerto...

"No...no..." –gimió buscando desesperadamente.

Y alcanzó a verlo, justo cuando se soltaba de una madera y se hundía en el mar. Arthur sollozó y se sumergió rápidamente para salvarlo. Mientras pudiera hacerlo lo haría. Le tomó un poco encontrarlo y en cuento lo alcanzó, lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas de vuelta hacia la superficie, luchando contra el oleaje, que por cierto comenzaba a calmarse a un ritmo anormal. Una vez en la superficie Arthur comenzó a nadar sacando al inconsciente príncipe de la tormenta. Al principio le costaba luchar contra el oleaje y al mismo tiempo cargar al príncipe, pero tal era su decisión de salvarlo que el cansancio no lo detuvo en ningún momento. Y poco a poco se fueron alejando de la tormenta que parecía comenzar a amainar rápidamente detrás de ellos. Arthur se preguntó si es que era obra de su padre. Ya más tarde lo averiguaría, ahora tenía que concentrarse en salvar a Alfred.

Unos minutos después no había rastro alguno en el mar o en el cielo nocturno de que se había desatado una tormenta. El oleaje del mar era dócil y tranquilo, lo cual hizo la tarea de Arthur más llevadera. Suspiró aliviado y miró hacia el cielo en busca de alguna estrella que le indicara dónde se encontraba y dónde había tierra firme más cerca; bien podría estar adentrándose en el océano. Se alegró al percatarse de que estaba rumbo a Nerea. Perfecto. Tomó un breve descanso y retomó su camino estrechando con fuerza al príncipe que seguía inconsciente. Pese a estar contento de haber podido salvar a Alfred de una muerte segura, la sirena no podía evitar preocuparse por su estado ¿Habría sufrido algún golpe muy fuerte? ¿Algún hueso roto? ¿Estaría enfermo? Tenía que apresurarse a dejarlo con humanos que pudiesen darle las atenciones debidas.

Pasaron horas y horas, en las que Arthur nadó sujetando firmemente a Alfred, horas en las que no sintió el menor agotamiento, horas en las que estuvieron absolutamente solos rodeados en medio del mar y de la oscuridad de la noche. Arthur comenzaba a preguntarse su es que se había equivocado al leer las estrellas cuando alcanzó a ver las luces de la ciudad, y lo que parecía una hoguera en una de las torres del palacio. Por unos instantes Arthur temió un incendio, pero luego se le ocurrió que quizás era una señal para que el barco la viera desde lejos...si solo supieran lo que había ocurrido. Otra cosa que llamó la atención de Arthur fue el movimiento que había en los muelles y la playa, alcanzó a ver un gran número de personas reunidas sujetando antorchas y lámparas. Así no podría acercarse a la playa para dejarlo...tendría que alejarse de la ciudad.

Arthur suspiró cansinamente y nadó alejándose de la ciudad y sus luces, por un momento se sintió mal por llevarse al príncipe, seguramente estaban preocupados, pero no podía arriesgarse a que le vieran... y además quería, en el fondo, tener aunque sea unos minutos a solas con él...

Los primeros rayos de luz rasgaron el cielo entintado cuando Arthur llegó a una playa rocosa muy distante de la ciudad, con algo de esfuerzo logró arrastrase sobre la arena para depositar el cuerpo del príncipe sobre la arena. Jadeando y con su cola lamiendo las olas, Arthur se recostó al lado de Alfred contemplándolo fijamente. Vacilante le tomó de las manos hallándolas frías y enseguida las entrelazó con las suyas para calentarlas. Se acercó a su rostro y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver lo tan pálido que estaba y sus labios que estaban casi azules. Temió lo peor y pegó su oído contra su pecho buscando un latido, una esperanza...y lo detectó, débil, pero estaba ahí, estaba vivo...

Arthur dejó escapar un suspiro y se acurrucó junto al cuerpo del inconsciente para brindarle calor, apoyó la mejilla sobre su pecho para escuchar sus latidos, y sujetó con más fuerza sus manos. Cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente al saber que había logrado salvarlo, el esfuerzo y el cansancio habían valido la pena. Y hablando del cansancio, este intentó invadirlo y hacerle dormir. Pero la sirena testaruda no se dejó llevar tan fácilmente, no descansaría hasta que Alfred mostrara mejorías y hasta que alguien viniese en su rescate...

"_Es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que lleguen aquí...ellos...o alguien..._" –se convenció. Hasta ese momento se quedaría con él...

Al cabo de una hora, en la que Arthur estuvo bien despierto, atento a cualquier sonido externo y atento también a los latidos de Alfred, que fueron fortaleciéndose lentamente para su alivio, el sol se asomó por el horizonte finalmente. La tenue luz hizo brillar las calmadas aguas y alcanzó también la remota playa donde ambos se encontraban. Arthur abrió sus ojos mirando la luz y se irguió para ver como mejoraba Alfred, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver que la palidez espectral se había esfumado y que sus labios retomaban su coloración normal. Su pecho también subía y bajaba más vigorosamente. Estaba mejor, mucho mejor, estaba vivo y sano.

Arthur entonces pudo admirar su belleza con tranquilidad, sin temer ya por su vida. Aprovechó el tenerlo tan cerca y con cierto titubeo acarició su cabello y su rostro, con la otra mano todavía entrelazada con la del otro, acarició sus mejillas, sus párpados y sus labios. Que estuviese a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro provocó que su corazón latiera desbocadamente y que sus mejillas ardieran sonrosadas.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al pensar que ese momento tan especial no sería eterno, como el mismo se había dicho: en cualquier momento alguien vendría a rescatarlo y llevárselo. Probablemente no se volverían a ver. Alfred regresaría a Nerea, comenzaría sus deberes reales, conocería en algún momento a esa persona especial de la que hablaba, se casaría y quizás tomaría el lugar de Rey. Arthur volvería al océano, a su rutina de todos los días, a su trabajo en el teatro, quizás encontraría a alguien de su interés y acabaría casándose. Sus caminos estaban separados por una brecha abismal. No podían estar juntos, simplemente no podían quererse, amarse... Y eso dolía, dolía mucho...

Arthur sintió a su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente. Lo mejor, se dijo así mismo, era deshacerse de aquel sentimiento tan precioso, tenía que desecharlo antes de que se fortaleciera, antes de que se asentara firmemente en su corazón y le causara más daño.

La mezcla de todas esas emociones provocó que en la cabeza de la sirena una melodía y letra comenzasen a surgir tomando cuerpo poco a poco, hasta convertirse en una canción. Una nación concebida de los mismos sentimientos de Arthur, que cuando la hubo repetido un par de veces en su cabeza no dudo en cantarla al durmiente príncipe, con voz dulce y suave...

**·**

_Those blue eyes._

_Beautiful foolishness_

_I believed everything about you_

_was a miracle._

**·**

Arthur cerró los ojos dejando que la canción fluyera por sí sola, y por eso no se percató de las señales que advertían que el príncipe despertaba. Alfred comenzó a recuperar la conciencia lentamente, y lo primero que sintió, aparte del increíble cansancio y dolor en su cuerpo, fue la presencia de alguien a su lado y escuchó también algo...una melodía, la más bella que jamás había escuchado...y pronto se dio cuenta de que no era solo una melodía, sino una voz, la más divina que existiese...

_**·**_

_This one-time love will end eventually, but_

_I think you will stay with me for eternity._

_**·**_

Arthur continuaba cantando, sin sospechar que el otro se había dado cuenta de su presencia, de su voz... Alfred escuchaba embelesando preguntándose si era real o un producto de su imaginación o si es que estaba muerto y aquello era el canto de un ángel... ¿La canción iba dirigida a él?

**·**

_A damp wind strokes my cheek._

_Forget everything._

_Break it off._

_And tomorrow, too even this small me_

_Will..._

_love you..._

**·**

Las últimas estrofas de la canción Arthur las cantó cargado de tristeza y dolor, con sus ojos empañados miró a Alfred sin notar cambio e él y acarició una vez más su mejilla. Iba a despedirse para siempre...

Por otra parte el príncipe escuchaba atento a la canción y, notó la tristeza y amargura en la divina voz ¿Qué era lo que le afligía tanto? Y sintió al finalizar una suave caricia en su mejilla, acompañada de las últimas estrofas... eso era sin dudas una despedida... ¿Se iba?

"N-no..." –masculló firmemente tomando la mano que reposaba en su mejilla. Supo entonces que era real, esa persona si era real, no un productor de su imaginación ni un ángel, era real. Y estaba ahí mismo. Oprimió aquella mano contra su mejilla sintiendo su calidez y comenzó a luchar por abrir sus ojos y poder ver quién era el dueño de esa voz, quien era el que le cantaba tan preciosa canción...quien decía prometer amarle...

Por su parte, Arthur estaba en shock, completamente paralizado, sin saber que hacer cuando la mano de Alfred se movió para tomar la suya. Muy dentro suyo sabía que debía irse YA, no podía permitir que el príncipe le viera estando conciente. En un lugar de su cabeza recordó lo que le había prometido a Scott. Tenía que apartar se mano, alejarse y huir...pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Y sintió como sus nervios se ponían de punta cuando la otra mano de Alfred se separaba de la suya y se alzaba para buscarlo, tocarlo... bien podría haberse echado para tras, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de es se quedo quieto y jadeó aturdido al sentir los dedos de Alfred acariciar su mejilla y con el doble de estupor vio como aquellos ojos azules se abrían torpemente...

Y en ese preciso instante el tiempo se detuvo...

Fue apenas un fugaz intercambio de miradas. Arthur tembló ligeramente al sentir aquellos ojos azules como el mar y el cielo mirándole, entreabrió sus labios de la sorpresa y un susurro se escapó de sus labios. Alfred, primeramente fue cegado por la luz del sol que comenzaba a elevarse, pero no sin antes poder apreciar un par de vívidas esmeraldas que le miraban con sorpresa y algo más... ¿Adoración? La luz le cegó y cerró los ojos de nuevo al mismo tiempo que un grito rompía con la magia de aquel momento.

"¡Vengan! ¡Rápido! ¡Creo haber visto a alguien tirado en la playa!" –se escuchó la escandalosa voz de una muchacha, seguida de un murmullo de personas.

Arthur reaccionó de inmediato, una cosa era dejar que solo el príncipe le viera, otra muy diferente era dejar que mucha gente le viera. Quitó bruscamente su mano de la mejilla de Alfred y con ambas manos estrechó con nerviosismo la que reposaba en su mejilla y la besó. Velozmente volvió la mar y se escondió lo más deprisa que pudo tras una roca.

Justo en ese instante un grupo de mujeres llegó al lugar donde había estado hace tan solo unos instantes, encontrando a Alfred tirado en la playa y desorientado. Una de ellas la más joven al parecer, que lucía un vestido pomposo blanco, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes claros, se apresuró a arrodillarse junto al príncipe. Le tomó de las manos como lo hizo antes Arthur y se inclinó para ver sus signos vitales. Alfred volvió a abrir sus ojos, sintiendo que aquella presencia tan encantadora se había ido.

"N-no...dónde...estás..." –masculló parpadeando, entonces vio los ojos verdes de la muchacha mirándole con ansiedad. ¿Era ella? ¿Era ella la dueña de aquella voz tan divina?

"Estás a salvo, no te preocupes" –le susurró dulcemente la muchacha. Alfred se dejó vencer por el cansancio y el sueño, sintiéndose intranquilo ya que algo no calzaba, algo estaba mal...no era lo mismo...

"Ema...mira sus ropas –dijo una mujer que parecía ser la madre de la joven- y su apariencia... No es... ¿no es el príncipe Alfred?"

"¡Oh mi dios! –se inició un griterío- ¡Pero si es su majestad! ¿Cómo ha llegado aquí? ¡Rápido! ¡Llamen al reino! ¡Pronto!"

Las únicas calladas de ahí eran la madre y Ema, esa última mirando atentamente a Alfred preocupada por su salud y su madre mirando la escena fijamente.

Todo, sucedía bajo la mirada de la sirena oculta tras la roca que al ver que lo rescatarían se sintió aliviado, pero...

"¡Arthur!" –bruscamente alguien el tomó de los brazos volteándole. Se encontró entonces con su hermano, Scott que iba acompañado de dos Guardias reales. Sintió entonces que volvía a su vida normal.

Logró ver las ojeras que tenía Scott y se sintió mal de pronto...

"Scott..." –pero antes de formular una disculpa sintió una fuerte cachetada por parte del pelirrojo. Ni se inmutó, aceptó el castigo concientemente. Scott apretó los puños y amenazó con volver a abofetearlo, pero en vez de eso lo aplastó contra su pecho violentamente.

"Eres un idiota Arthur..." –murmuró apretando los dientes y respirando profundamente

"Lo se..." –masculló Arthur sintiéndose seguro en los brazos de su hermano y sucumbió al agotamiento extremo desmayándose.

"¡A-Arthur!"

"¡Príncipe!"

"_Soy un idiota por quererlo..._" –fue lo último que pensó Arthur antes de perder el conocimiento.

**·**

* * *

**·**

La familia real se encontraba en la habitación del menor de los príncipes; Matthew. Quien estaba recostado en la cama con el semblante en blanco, los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos tanto llorar, y sus labios apretados tratando de no romper de nuevo a llorar. La Reina se encontraba sentada al lado del menor sollozando con ambas manos cubriéndose el rostro, y su esposo, el rey, estaba sentado al borde de la cama con los puños apretados y la mirada perdida, silenciosas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Hace menos de una hora que la nave había llegado a duras penas al palacio. Desde la costa y los muelles los ciudadanos vieron con pánico a la nave llegar lentamente. En el palacio atendieron a todos de inmediato, una ola de alegría mezclada con ansiedad se hizo presente al recibir a la nave y al verificar que nadie tenía heridas graves. Pero esa alegría se rompió en pedazos al percatarse de que faltaba el miembro más alegre de la tripulación.

La familia entonces se encerró en la habitación de Matthew para llorar tan grande pérdida... Pero fueron interrumpidos de pronto por Toris; que entró en la habitación informándoles con una sonrisa de que había llegado un carruaje de un reino vecino, donde traían a Alfred...con vida. Ambos reyes se dirigieron de inmediato a la entrada principal del palacio, donde un elegante carruaje rojo se había estacionado y del cual bajó un hombre alto, de cabellera rubia y ojos de un profundo azul, que llevaba en brazos a Alfred envuelto en una manta.

"¡Alfred! –el rey que corría más rápido se acercó al hombre- ¿q-qué tiene?"

"Le aseguro que no esta herido ni nada, es solo agotamiento" –dijo el hombre entregándoselo al rey que entró al palacio de nuevo gritando por un médico. La reina que se había detenida estupefacta la ver a su hijo con vida se acercó al hombre con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de felicidad.

"¡Gracias! ¡Francis muchas gracias!" –exclamó abrazándole.

"No lo salve yo madame, solo me encontré con un grupo de personas que salían de la ciudad y lo encontraron en la playa. Solo lo traje aquí"

"Aun así, gracias por traerlo aquí...pasa por favor"

Aquel hombre tan apuesto, era Francis Bonnefoy, el príncipe heredero del reino vecino y aliado de Nerea: Agalo (1). Francis, era un año mayor que los príncipes, y estaba buscando a quien tomar por esposa para cuando llegara la hora de tomar el reino. Había viajado a Nerea con motivo de felicitar a los príncipes, y esa madrugada al acercarse se detuvo al ver un carruaje varado en medio del camino. El carruaje tenía el emblema de Agalo, y el príncipe se dispuso a ayudarles, encontrándose con la tremenda sorpresa de que habían hallado a Alfred inconsciente en la playa. Sin decir más Francis se ofreció a llevarlo de inmediato al palacio real, pues ahí se dirigía.

"Su majestad ¿Qué ocurrió?" –preguntó Francis con curiosidad.

"Ayer, Alfred y Matthew fueron a navegar al mar celebrando su cumpleaños, y en la noche una tormenta los sorprendió...pensamos que Alfred había... ¡Oh dios!... Es un milagro" –dijo sonriente con lágrimas todavía en sus ojos.

"En verdad que lo es –Francis se detuvo de pronto- perdóneme ¿Y Matthew?"

"El está bien, algo cansado pero no sufrió nada"

"Ou~ si me disculpa, quisiera ir a verlo"

"Por supuesto, ve" –la reina no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Francis dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo. Ya sospechaba por donde iban las cosas.

Matthew se encontraba sentado en la cama, ansioso de que le trajeran noticias cuando Francis entró en la habitación, para su sorpresa. El menor jadeó sorprendido, mientras el mayor se acercaba con una sonrisa.

"F-Francis..."

"Cheri...que gusto verte...sano y salvo" –dijo Francis sentándose al borde de la cama.

"¡Y Alfred! ¡¿Alfred está bien?! ¿Está a salvo?" –preguntó de prisa.

"Calma, calma. Ahora un médico debe estar revisándolo, no tiene ninguna herida ni nada" –dijo con tranquilidad.

"Que alivio...creí que... –unas lágrimas rebeldes se le escaparon mientras sentía una gran alegría inflándose en su interior. Francis sonrió y le limpió con delicadeza las lágrimas- pero entonces como es que..." –murmuró Matthew mirando a Francis algo sonrojado.

"Cuando venía para acá me lo encontré, un grupo de mujeres lo había rescatado"

"Ya veo..."

"Es una suerte que justo haya pasado por ahí y en el momento preciso"

"Si...y... ¿a qué viniste?" –preguntó el menor con cierta duda. Sabía porqué...lo sabía desde hace un año...

"Pues a felicitarlos por ser ya adultos...y pour reprendre la demande que j'ai faite il ya un an mon amour (a retomar la petición que hice hace ya un año mi amor)" –murmuró Francis antes se acercarse al otro que inútilmente trató de alejarse. Francis lo abrazó con delicadeza y enterró su rostro en el cuello del menor, que súbitamente pareció tener problemas para respirar.

"F-Francis...yo..." –masculló.

"Sshh...está bien, no hay porqué apresurarse...ahora debemos preocuparnos por tu hermano...después hablaremos de eso" –susurró Francis.

Matthew suspiró...

"...bien..."

En la habitación de Alfred, un médico acababa de revisarlo y anunció felizmente que el muchacho no tenía nada grave. Bastante reposo y buena alimentación lo pondrían como nuevo pronto. Pero lucía sorprendido, casi incrédulo.

"No me lo explico, ha estado quien sabe cuantas horas en el mar o en la playa ¿cómo puede no tener señales de hipotermia severa? ¡Y está intacto! ¡Ni un solo rasguño! ...definitivamente esto es un milagro" –le dijo a los reyes que sonreían aliviados.

"Lo es señor, lo es" –decía el rey con una brillante sonrisa.

El joven príncipe yacía tendido en la cómoda cama, bien arropado y durmiendo profundamente, no advirtió si quiera el apresurado viaje hasta Nerea o el trajín de llevarlo hasta su habitación para que le revisen, no sintió absolutamente nada. Se hallaba sumergido en un mundo onírico donde lo único que percibía era el suave arrullo de las olas y una melodía, una canción, una voz...que le cantaba con cariño...y una caricia dulce en su mejilla...

**·**

* * *

**·**

Después del incidente, nadie salió perjudicado. Ni Den ni Kiku acarrearon problemas por lo sucedido, ni tampoco Arthur, y todo fue porque Scott se encargó de camuflar la verdad de tal manera que ni inventaba nada, ni tampoco decía lo que exactamente había pasado. Su relato de los 'hechos' consistía en que los tres jóvenes habían tomado una siesta en uno de los arrecifes de coloridos corales que no quedaba muy lejos de la ciudad, y por eso no habían advertido lo tarde de la hora. Para cuando Scott los encontró ellos ya se dirigían a toda prisa al palacio, y mientras los reprendía fue que advirtieron del barco y la tormenta. Desde ahí el relato se complicaba, resumiendo, Scott pidió a Den que fuese al palacio a pedir al rey que amainara la tormenta para que el barco pudiese alejarse de ella y también de la ciudad y el palacio. Lo había hecho en pos de proteger el secreto de su mundo, pero antes de que la tormenta calmase fue que Arthur vio al humano que se ahogaba y sin consultárselo fue a rescatarlo, y en el estrépito del mar y las olas Scott lo perdió de vista. Después el mismo junto a dos guardias fueron a buscarlo, encontrándolo en una playa a varios kilómetros de Nerea.

Así pues Scott dijo hacerse responsable de que el menor se haya perdido durante tantas horas por no vigilarlo como debería. Pero al final el Rey no lo castigó ni a los otros dos, pero dejó muy claro que no deseaba que saliesen de la ciudad por un buen tiempo, menos a la superficie, y menos aun Arthur que posiblemente se habría dejado ver por un humano.

Arthur, por su parte, después de llegar a palacio, estuvo casi dos días durmiendo profundamente, y cuando despertó, solo unos pocos notaron el cambio. Si bien retomó su rutina diaria y se comportó de la misma forma de siempre, algo había cambiado en él. Y solo aquellos que lo conocían muy bien podían notarlo, no sabían exactamente lo que era, pero algo en él había cambiado desde que había regresado al palacio, al océano.

Por un lado estaba su canto, Berwald se percató al instante que ya no le ponía el mismo esfuerzo de antes. Cantaba vaga y mecánicamente, sin ponerle ánimo o sentimiento a lo que cantaba. Su voz sonaba forzada y vacía, hermosa, pero vacía. A demás, si antes Arthur recodaba con claridad las partituras y letras e una canción, ahora le costaba bastante, muchas veces se quedaba en blanco sin poder recordar la letra de la canción o sin poder recordar la entonación correcta. Berwald al final llegó a la conclusión de que se debía al incidente de la tormenta y decidió darle un poco de tiempo libre para que pudiese recuperarse. La presentación se canceló, y si bien todos entendieron el porqué, o pudieron evitar sentirse mal por no poder escuchar a Arthur.

Otra cosa que marcaba un gran cambio en el muchacho, era su constante y nueva aversión a la superficie. Lo cual, si que preocupaba. Si antes Arthur se la pasaba planeando formas de poder escaparse a la superficie, ahora se la pasaba ideando formas de evitar acercarse a ella. Se bastaba con mirarla desde una ventana del palacio. Nada más. Pero no era solo mirarla, era añorarla, cualquiera que le mirara se podría dar cuenta de que anhelaba desesperadamente el ir a ella. Sin embargo él mismo se refrenaba y se apartaba de la ventana con cierto pesar.

En el palacio, el Rey parecía más contento de esto; parecía una señal de que Arthur estuviera comenzando a madurar y a convertirse en un adulto. La reina en cambio parecía un poco preocupada por le súbito cambio, y podía notar que su hijo sufría por algo, aun cuando este decía no sufrir por nada en particular. A excepción de Scott, ninguno de sus hermanos notó cambio alguno. El pelirrojo si bien se alivió de saber que Arthur no intentaría nada riesgosos de nuevo, no podía evitar preocuparse por el repentino cambio y tampoco podía dejar de preguntarse ¿Qué era lo que había causado aquel cambio en él? ¿Qué había ocurrido cuando Arthur rescataba al humano?

Un día alcanzó a escuchar a su madre hablando con Arthur.

"M-madre –titubeó Arthur- bueno...quería saber ¿Cuán distintos somos...de los humanos?"

"¿Eh? Bueno, realmente no sabría decírtelo exactamente. Es cierto que existe la posibilidad de que descendamos de un ancestro común, que seamos parientes muy lejanos, pero la verdad es que somos muy diferentes. Por ejemplo hasta donde tengo entendido, nosotros podemos vivir más que ellos, ellos mueren casi llegando a los 100 años, mientras nosotros podemos vivir más. Pero cuando nosotros morimos nos convertimos en espuma de mar y no queda nada más. En el caso de los humanos si queda algo y es su alma, su esencia"

"¿Alma?"

"Así es, ellos poseen un alma inmortal que se mantiene viva aun después de la muerte"

"¿Por qué ellos si tienen una y nosotros no?"

"Es un misterio...no se sabe a ciencia cierta. Pero dime ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?" –preguntó con curiosidad.

"Eh no...solo preguntaba...es solo que pareciera que somos parecidos...en costumbres y eso...pero al final...si somos muy diferentes..." –dijo con los hombros caídos. Y fue en ese momento en que tanto la reina y Scott, que había escuchado todo a escondidas, tuvieron un presentimiento de lo que ocurría con Arthur. Pero lo descartaron...por lo descabellado que era.

Solamente dos personas sabían qué era lo que le había ocurrido a la sirena, y esas personas eran sus mejores amigos. Den y Kiku.

Arthur les había contado todo lo ocurrido con el más mínimo detalle y también les confió de los sentimientos que despertaron en aquella ocasión, y que no lo dejaban en paz, en ningún momento. La reacción de Den, fue de completa perplejidad mientras que de Kiku fue casi de horror.

"Y-yo se que...se que no se puede...que es algo imposible...pero... "

"Arthur..."

"Tiene que olvidarlo –dijo duramente Kiku- sabe perfectamente que un humano y una sirena no pueden estar juntos. No por nada nos hemos mantenido separados por miles de años. Es imposible que un humano ame a una sirena y viceversa...y aunque llegase a pasar; somos diferentes, diferentes 'especies' –no supo si es que esa era la palabra exacta- por más que le príncipe llegue a quererle...no podrán estar juntos"

"¡Lo se! ¡Maldita sea, lo se muy bien! ¡Pero...! no puedo olvidarle ¡No puedo! ¡Todas las noches sueño con él! ...¡Y la maldita canción! ¡La maldita canción se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza! ¡No me deja en paz!" –dijo tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

"A-Arthur...es cuestión de tiempo –se animó a decir Den- verás que con el paso del tiempo se irá pasando y lo olvidarás...solo ten paciencia...y no te desanimes por favor"

"Debe seguir adelante y superar esto Arthur-san...es por su propio bien"

**·**

* * *

**·**

"_Tara-rara-tararara-tarara-tarararara_... –Alfred se encontraba en el patio trasero de palacio, apoyado sobre la baranda del balcón, mirando fijamente el mar cuyas olas lamían placidamente la dorada arena. Tarareaba vagamente una melodía. Una melodía que no podía sacar de su cabeza por nada, una suave y dulce melodía cuya letra no podía descifrar en su cabeza, solo la última parte- ..._will love...you_" –finalizó, y enseguida volvió a tararearla sin cansancio.

"Completamente perdido mon dieu!" –dijo Francis. El junto al hermano de Alfred y Feliks tomaban una taza de té en el mismo patio. El mayor miraba sorprendido al muchacho que no se cansaba de tatarear y mirar al mar.

"Como que tipo, me está asustando, parece otra persona tipo" –admitió Feliks.

"Jamás creí que vería a Alfred así...esta simplemente perdido, en otro mundo ¡En las nubes!"

"Ya ha pasado casi dos semanas desde el incidente y no ha cambiado en absoluto, a mí también me preocupa" -confesó Matthew.

"¿Y qué con la obsesión por el mar? Quiero decir ya se que a él le encanta el mar, pero ahora...es diferente..."

"Ah eso es porque tipo, Alfred parece que conoció a una sirena" -dijo sonriente Feliks.

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que pasa –explicó Matthew cansinamente- es que Alfred dice haber sido rescatado por alguien que tenía una voz extremadamente hermosa"

"O sea una sirena" -aclaró el otro.

"Ou~ eso explica porque ha estado yendo a teatros y lugares parecidos...está buscándola" –dijo Francis.

"Así es...pero...bueno no sabemos si es que esa persona es real o fue una ilusión o un sueño...estaba inconsciente después de todo..."

"No fue una ilusión, ni un sueño, fue real..." –dijo Alfred que había alcanzado a escuchar a su hermano.

"Y dime Alfred ¿Cómo es que estás tan seguro?" –preguntó Francis.

"¡Lo se! Se que fue real, se que estaba a mi lado cuando estaba débil y que me cuidó...lo sentí... –dijo colocado su mano sobre su mejilla- y no me cansaré de buscarle...definitivamente le encontraré"

"Y... ¿Qué pasará cando le encuentres?" –preguntó Francis que parecía interesado en la intensidad de los sentimientos del príncipe.

"Yo...yo...me casaré con ella" -dijo resueltamente y luego mirando seriamente a los tres que le miraban perplejos.

"Mon dieu...habla en serio -murmuró Francis- lo dice muy en serio..."

"A-Alfred...pero..."

"No me importa lo que nuestros padres digan...me casaré con ella"

"Debo tomarte la palabra ¿Alfred?" -dijo la reina entrando al patio, seguida del rey.

"¡M-mamá!"

"Su majestad..."

La reina caminó hacia su hijo que no pareció alterado de ninguna forma por su aparición, el rey se apoyó contra la pared mirando a Alfred con una media sonrisa.

"¿Y bien?" -le preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa.

"Lo digo muy en serio mamá...así que creo que sería mejor que dejes de invitar a otras muchachas" -dijo en un reproche. Desde el incidente, varias hijas de familias importantes habían frecuentado el palacio para preguntar por el príncipe, todas siendo bien recibidas por la reina, pero no muy bien por el príncipe.

"Sabes que yo quiero tu felicidad, por encima de cualquier cosa...y yo también estoy agradecida con esta persona, quien quiera que fuera...pero casarse con alguien que casi ni conoces...por solo su voz...puede ser arriesgado Alfred ¿Qué pasará si esa persona que no resulta como lo esperabas? ¿Si después de conocerla te das cuenta de que no es para ti?"

Alfred se quedó callado unos instantes.

"No será así...estoy seguro...lo siento, se que ella me pertenece...y yo a ella"

"Entonces ¿Estarías dispuesto a jurarlo frente al altar de Nerea?" -preguntó el rey mirando fijamente a su hijo. Jurar algo frente al altar de la Diosa Nerea significaba jurarlo al reino entero, y nadie, menos un príncipe, podía fallar en un juramento a un dios y a su reino.

Matthew estuvo apunto de decir algo, pero Francis le detuvo y negó con la cabeza. Esa era decisión de Alfred. La reina esperó pacientemente a que Alfred respondiera.

"Lo juro...por el reino, por Nerea" -dijo con completa decisión.

"Que así sea entonces" -dijo el rey.

**·**

* * *

**·**

_Please don't embrace my longing _

_secretly in your arms. _

_Because I'm fine the way I am..._

Arthur se encontraba apoyado en una ventana mirando hacia la superficie y cantando. Su plan de olvidarlo todo no funcionaba como quisiera, y en vez de borrar aquella canción de su cabeza le estaba aumentando estrofas...todas dirigidas al príncipe...

"Necesito olvidarlo... -se repitió así mismo, pero aquellas palabras estaban vacías no portaban significado alguno, olvidarlo no sería fácil, no era la solución a su situación- no...lo que necesito es...es...un milagro..."

Y entonces supo qué era lo que podía hacer, a quien podría recurrir en busca de una solución. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un lugar desconocido...pero parecía ser su única oportunidad de estar con el príncipe...

"El Hechicero de Hielo..." -murmuró Arthur con una sonrisa ansiosa...

El si podría hacer un milagro y darle lo que quería...

**·**

**·**

**Continuará...**

**·**

**·**

(1): Agalo, es una de las tres cariátides,c que formaban la corte de Afrodita. Eran divinidades cuya presencia extendía la alegría en los mortales. Cuando pensé en ponerle un nombre el reino de Francis, pues inmediatamente pensé en Afrodita de entre todos los dioses griegos y busqué algo que estuviera relacionado a ella y justo encontré este nombre que me gustó xD

**Notas de la desaparecida autora.**

****¡VOLVÍ!

:'D no saben la alegría que es para mi volver a publicar ALGO!

Primero que nada debo disculparme por el tiempo en que me desaparecí, lo siento mucho. No estaba en mis planes todo lo que ocurrió el año pasado los últimos meses, entre que andaba con los cursos pre-universitarios y los últimos momentos en mi colegio, entre que tuvimos un pérdida en mi promoción, entre que reprobé los cursos pre-universitarios, entre que estaba la cena de graduación y la graduación entre que tuve que rajarme estudiando para el examen de dispensación de la universidad; el de ingeniería junto con medicina son los mas difíciles y horrendos, entre que en mi casa abrimos una tienda de barrio para tener algunos ingresos más y tengo que cubrir mis turnos, entre que andaba deprimida por reprobar, y entre muchas otras cosas no pude sentarme decentemente a escribir. y la anterior semana fueron los exámenes y...APROBÉ! Ahora soy universitaria o3o~ y como ya el fin de semana estaba por fin libre pues me puse a escribir.

¡Voy a resurgir de las cenizas!

A las personas que me escribieron pidiéndome que vuelva con mis locos fics, gracias. En serio, GRACIAS. Me hicieron darme cuenta de que raro o no raro, a algunas perdonas les gusta lo que escribo y no lo dejaré (estaba pensando en hacerlo lo admito). Voy a seguir pero ahora tengo que preocuparme por la u, pero aun así voy a seguir, lo prometo.

Bueno dejando de lado mi vida. ¡Al fic!

La canción que canta Arthur es de Maaya Sakamoto 'Aoi Hitomi' (Blue eyes). Simplemente pensé que era perfecta para esta pareja y la usé aquí.

Por fin se encuentran~! No se si es que el encuentro entre ellos fue lo suficientemente romántico, como dije estuve algo deprimida últimamente y creo que mi imaginación romántica anda algo floja. Traté de hacerlo lo más emotivo y romántico que pude, sino lo logré, mis disculpas.

Aparece el Franada~ la verdad es que recién iban a conocerse, pero no se porqué se me ocurrió hacer que que ya se conocieran y que incluso ya tuvieran una relación algo complicada xD Pero bueno~

Nuestro hechicero pronto aparecerá y también un nuevo romance~ y también un segundo encuentro~

Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación, y les prometo que continuaré los otros fics~ Creo que el más pedido es Our Bloody and Deadly Love, así que apuntaré a ese para publicarlo pronto.

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron comentarios en el anterior cap, en serio gracias~

Bueno me despido, prometiendo publicar otra cosa pronto~

Se cuidan.

Ray Kirkland.


	4. Sacrificios

**Título: **Deep Sea Jewel

**Pareja: **JoKer [AlfredxArthur] + Franada [FrancisxMatthew] + DenNor [DenxNor] + (leve) LietPo

**Inspiración: **Me basé en el cuento original de la 'Sirenita' de Hans Christian Andersen. Contribuyó igualmente la canción de Megurine Luka 'Little Mermaid'

**Aclaración: **Está basado, pero no va a acabar tal cual. NO VA A HABER FINAL TRISTE.

**Disclaimer: **AP Hetalia no me pertenece, pero nada cuesta soñar ¿No?

By Ray Kirkland

* * *

**·**

**~Deep Sea Jewel~**

**·**

'_El valor de un sentimiento se mide por la cantidad de sacrificio que estás preparado a hacer por él'_

_-_John Galsworthy_-_

_**·**_

**·**

**Capítulo 3**

**Sacrificios**

**·**

Hace ya unos días que los reyes del mar habían dejado la capital para ir a una reunión importante en otra ciudad submarina. Habían dejado al mando a Scott, este tendría que encargarse de los asuntos de la capital durante la ausencia de sus progenitores, del papeleo correspondiente y de la seguridad de todos. No hacía falta mencionar lo muy orgulloso e importante que se sentía el muchacho al manejar los asuntos de un rey.

Pero aparte tenía otro encargo personal por departe del rey: vigilar a Arthur. El monarca sospechaba que una vez ellos ya no estén cerca el muchacho se lanzaría de inmediato en una excursión a la superficie. Por eso mismo le encargo muy repetidamente y con seriedad que no le mantuviese vigilado, que podía salir fuera del palacio pero con vigilancia extrema. Así de fuertes habían sido las instrucciones del rey.

Scott no tenía mucha paciencia con Arthur y a demás tenía que atender los demás asuntos, por lo que se lo encargó a Kiku, no se encargaría a Den ya que este enseguida se olvidaría de sus deberes y se lanzaría junto a su amigo en una aventura; Kiku era más confiable. De la misma forma en que el rey se encargó, con severidad y precisión, se lo encargó al muchacho que aceptó tranquilamente.

Sin embargo a los primeros días Kiku se dio cuenta de que ir a la superficie no estaba en los planes de Arthur. Este se limitaba a pasear por el palacio y a veces a salir a la ciudadelas, pasar por el teatro, practicar un poco luego volver al palacio, leer algo o encerrarse e su habitación...nada más... Esa fue la razón por la que al quinto día de la partida de los reyes el muchacho decidió darle algo de privacidad y no vigilarlo constantemente. Mala idea.

Den nadaba tranquilamente por uno de los corredores del palacio submarino, estaba aburrido y buscaba algo con lo cual entretenerse. Pasó junto a una ventana y una mano salió agarrándole y jalándole hacia unos corales y algas.

"¡Pero qué...!" –exclamó algo aturdido.

"Shh..." –le callaron de inmediato. Se trataba de Arthur.

"A-Arthur...amigo me asustaste...no hagas eso de nuevo"

"Lo siento, pero te estaba buscando y no quería que ni Kiku, ni Scott me vieran –murmuró Arthur con cierto tono de fastidio- todos estos días Kiku me ha estado acompañando a todo lado, hoy por fin me ha dejado un momento a solas..."

"Hmm...luces algo ansioso... –comentó Den al notar el brillo de excitación en los ojos del príncipe- ¿Qué...? –iba a preguntar- Arthur no estarás pensando en ir a la superficie ¿Verdad?" –preguntó Den entornando sus ojos.

"No, no, claro que no... –negó el rubio- pero si pensaba ir a otro lugar...y quería saber si me podías acompañar" –pidió algo avergonzado, no admitiría que se sentía algo inseguro yendo a ese lugar solo.

"¡Oh perfecto! –exclamó- ¡Me estaba aburriendo! Dime, dime ¿A dónde?" –preguntó esperando un lugar lleno de riesgos y aventura.

"Ah... La caverna de Nidhogg(1)"

"¡Oh genial!... –Den se quedó callado unos instantes analizando la información- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Para que quieres ir ahí! ¡Eso está fuera de los territorios del rey! ¡Es zona desconocida Arthur!" –exclamó algo espantado.

"¡Que no grites!" –le tapó la boca.

"L-o siento... ¿Para qué quieres ir ahí?"

"Quiero ver al Hechicero de Hielo" –respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

"Oh... ¿EH? ¿Para qué?" –preguntó todavía sin entender.

"Ehh bueno quiero que vea mi fortuna..." –dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente con cierto nerviosismo.

"Te conozco muy bien Arthur, me estás mintiendo –dijo Den mirándolo fijamente y cruzando los brazos- ya dime, ¿Para qué quieres ir?"

"Uh...bien...necesito preguntarle algo...es que... –hubo un corto silencio en el que el muchacho trataba de hallar las palabras correctas- quiero saber si es que el puede hacer algo por mi... ¡Nada riesgoso!" –agregó de inmediato.

"Hmmm... –Den lo miró sospechosamente- ¿Tiene que ver con el príncipe ese?" –preguntó intuitivamente.

Arthur pestañeó sorprendido por lo rápido que había dado en el clavo.

"Si..." –murmuró agachando la mirada y con un claro rubor en las mejillas.

"Arthur... ¿De verdad te gusta tanto?" –preguntó Den algo asombrado. Siempre el tema del amor le había resultado un tema de lo más extraño y desconocido, simplemente uno no podía estar seguro de lo que le esperaba en el amor. Y Arthur era la prueba más clara de ello, enamorado de un humano.

"...Eh...bueno...no es así...no... –balbuceó el príncipe algo avergonzado y luego se puso algo serio- si...demasiado..."

"Oh... –Den no supo que decir o que hacer, no sabía si lo correcto era apoyar a su amigo o tratar de hacerle olvidar. Al final hizo lo que su corazón le dijo- bien te acompaño...pero no vayas a intentar nada arriesgado ¿Bueno?" –dijo despeinando a Arthur.

Arthur sintió que sus ojos se empañaban ligeramente y no pudo evitar acercarse y abrazar a Den con fuerza. Jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente por como le apoyaba y le acompañaba en todo.

"Gracias" –masculló.

"De nada, de nada...vamos para eso son los amigos" –dijo Den algo conmovido.

"Vamos"

"Vamos pues"

Mientras en la sala del trono real, se encontraba Den hablando sobre algunos negocios con dos hombres, por otro lado se encontraban Kiku, que organizaba algunos pergaminos y documentos, Tino, que cuidaba de Peter que jugaba al lado de la ventana. El niño advirtió entonces que Den y Arthur es escabullían por uno de los muros del palacio.

"¡Fugitivos! ¡Fugitivos!" –rió divertido y señalando hacia lo dos.

Scott dejó lo que hacía y se asomó velozmente por la ventana, al igual que Tino y Kiku.

"¡Son Scott-san y Arthur-san!" –exclamó Kiku.

"¡Arg! ¡A dónde estarán escapándose!" –gruñó Scott.

"Oh vamos –dijo tino comprensivamente- solo están saliendo a distraerse. Por como le han estad vigilando de seguro Arthur no quiso decirles... Está con Den, no pasará nada"

"Si pero...mejor voy a... –se detuvo para mirara a los hombres que todavía le esperaban- tengo que atender esto. Kiku ve por favor, no les hagas volver que vayan si quieren, pero si intentan algo estúpido detenlos"

"De acuerdo...eh... ¿A qué se refiere con estúpido?"

"Que se yo, ir a esa ciudad, a la superficie u otra cosa descabellada, te lo encargo" –dijo regresando a sus deberes.

"Ve con cuidado" –le dijo Tino.

"Gracias" –y sin decir más el muchacho nadó para alcanzar a ambos.

**·**

* * *

**·**

Alfred caminaba por las calles de la ciudad como cualquier otro día, solo que en esta ocasión se le hacia mas incomodo ya que sentía las miradas de todos los ciudadanos encima suyo. Todos se volteaban al verlo y comenzaban a murmurar por lo bajo, algunos con curiosidad, otros con alegría, otros con reprobación y otros con asombro. Ignorarlas se hacia cada vez mas difícil para el príncipe.

De una forma u otra, la noticia de que el príncipe estaba en búsqueda de su salvador o salvadora y que además le convertiría en su futura esposa se dispersó como pólvora por todo el reino. Ahora todos, absolutamente todos, sabían que una misteriosa persona había salvado al príncipe y quién sabe con qué hechizo lo había enamorado hasta la medula, para la vergüenza del muchacho.

"¿Quién le contó a todos?" –murmuro con un claro sonrojo en las mejillas.

"A saber mon ami" –rió Francis que le acompañaba junto con Matthew, Toris y Feliks, habían salido a hacer una caminata, pero la cosa se había complicado.

"Se supone que mi búsqueda iba a ser tranquila y sin metiches –dijo Alfred- pero desde que se enteraron todos, un montón de farsantes han tratado de engañarme" –bufó molesto.

"Tipo es tan cierto –comentó Feliks- cada día vienen muchas chicas a intentar hacerse pasar como la salvadora del príncipe" –rió divertido.

"No es gracioso ¡Ya comienzan a asustarme!"

"Oh vamos, vamos –Francis le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros- compréndelas, son solo jovencitas enamoradizas que tratan de tener una maravillosa oportunidad...no les malentiendas, no lo hacen con malas intenciones"

"Bueno...puede que tengas razón" –concordó Alfred.

"¡Príncipe!" –alguien chilló. Lo siguiente que vieron fue a un tumulto de muchachas acercarse rápidamente al grupo. Alfred dio un grito y trató de emprender la huida, pero las muchachas fueron más rápidas y le rodearon de inmediato, atrapándolo.

"Help!" –gritaba el pobre muchacho.

"¡A-Alfred..." –exclamó Toris afligido.

"Hahaha mírenlo ¡Parece divertido!" –reía Feliks.

"Honestamente me da algo de pena" –admitió Matthew.

Francis silbó de admiración.

"Es más popular con las jovencitas de lo que yo he sido –comentó, a lo que el otro frunció ligeramente el ceño y se apartó de su lado con clara molestia-. ¿Sucede algo mon cheri?" –preguntó Francis.

"Nada" –murmuró Matthew.

"¡Suficiente! –exclamó Alfred entre el tumulto de muchachas- ¡Me harté! ¡Vamos a un lugar lejos de toda la gente!"

**·**

* * *

**·**

Mientras tanto, en el océano, Arthur y Den nadaban alejándose poco a poco de la ciudad submarina. A una distancia segura les seguía Kiku, que comenzaba a preguntarse a dónde se dirigían ambos. Se estaban alejando de los territorios de rey Tritón.

"Y dime ¿Qué piensas pedirle?" –preguntó Den por curiosidad.

"Solo...quería saber si es que el podía...convertirme en humano..." –murmuró Arthur no muy seguro.

"¿EH? ¿E-eso es posible?"

"Para serte honesto no lo se...espero que si se pueda"

"Quieres ir a verlo...como un humano" –Den comenzaba a creer que Arthur estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

"¿De qué otra forma podría conocerlo mejor? ¿Estar con él?"

"Pero Arthur...bueno no quisiera arruinarte la fiesta pero... ¿qué si el no te quiere de vuelta?"

Arthur sintió un nudo en su estómago.

"Ese es mi más grande miedo ahora...si es que el no llega a quererme...supongo que volvería al mar..." –dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

"Ya veo... ¡P-pero de seguro le gustas! –dijo para animarlo- ¡Seguramente lo tendrás a tus pies!... Cuando los tengas hahaha"

"Haha...gracias...eso espero" –dijo algo más animado.

"_Eso dos...de qué estarán hablando..." _–se preguntaba Kiku que no lograba escuchar la conversación desde donde estaba.

Continuaron nadando y nadando, hasta que llegaron a una zona donde los corales coloridos y las abundantes algas iban decreciendo y la temperatura iba descendiendo gradualmente. Den sintió cierto escalofrío al ingresar a aquel lugar que tenía cierto toque de desolación y abandono. Arthur se mordió el labio, repitiéndose que no debía tener miedo, debía ser fuerte. Y llegados a este punto Kiku sintió pánico, sentía que debía dar media vuelta y llamar a Scott, pero estaba ya demasiado lejos de la ciudad, los perdería; así que decidió seguir adelante.

**·**

En el palacio submarino, Scott continuaba realizando sus deberes, tenía a su lado una pila de documentos que debía revisar y todavía faltaban los que había mandado a traer de su habitación. Cuando acabó uno de los muchos que tenía dejó de lado el trabajo y se recostó sobre unos corales.

"_¿Mi padre hace esto todos los días?" _se preguntó con cansancio.

El sirviente entró a la sala, saludo a Tino y al niño y se acercó a Scott trayéndole otra pila de pergaminos.

"Aquí tiene señor Scott, esto es todo lo que me pidió"

"No queda nada más..."

"No, nada más señor" –informó el sirviente.

"De acuerdo...gracias" –dijo de mala gana el pelirrojo.

"Hahaha Scott tiene demasiado trabajo" –se burló Peter.

"Cállate enano..." –dijo rechinando los dientes.

"Ah señor, esto –sacó un sobre blanco- estaba encima de su cama"

"¿Eh? –Scott lo cogió y buscó al remitente- es de... ¿Arthur? –Scott lo rasgó de mala gana y comenzó a leer. El sirviente se retiró y Tino observó con curiosidad al muchacho mientras leía. Sin embrago la curiosidad fue convirtiéndose en temor al ver como la expresión aburrida de Scott se iba crispando de sorpresa y una mezcla de temor y rabia, contad iba leyendo-. Maldición... –murmuró al acabar de leerla y luego arrugó el sobre y lo arrojó la piso con brutalidad- ¡Tino, voy a salir! ¡Hazte cargo de todo por favor!" –gritó y sin decir más salió nadando por la ventana a toda velocidad.

"B-bien... –apenas pudo responder el otro- Pero ¿Qué ha pasado? –Tino enseguida cogió el sobre y lo desdobló para leerlo. Una vez acabó, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que ahí estaba escrito- hay Arthur...qué has..."

"¿Arthur se metió e problemas de nuevo?" –preguntó Peter sin entender lo que sucedía.

Scott nadaba a toda velocidad, a lo que más daban sus fuerzas. Se alejaba de los territorios de su padre, hacia la conocida y temida Caverna del Nidhogg.

"¡Maldita sea Arthur, más te vale no hacer nada estúpido!"

**·**

"Uhhh...ahí está..." –dijo Den con cierta sorpresa y al mismo tiempo temor al ver la entrada de la miseriosa Caverna del Nidhogg. En ese lugar la temperatura era demasiado baja, los colares y formaciones rocosas parecían estar echas de hielo, en esas calmadas aguas no nadaba ningún pez u otro animal, no se escuchaba sonido alguno, era como estar rodeado de la nada.

La caverna que ellos observaban se encontraba en lo alto de un risco de piedra negra, la entrada tenía la forma de la cabeza de un dragón con enormes ojos y con la boca abierta.

"Bueno...vamos" –dijo Arthur armándose de valor, sendo seguido inmediatamente de Den.

Pero...

"¡Arthur-san" –Kiku no finalmente no pudo soportar más y salió de su escondite, nadó hasta quedar frente a Arthur, impidiéndole el paso.

"K-Kiku... –Arthur se quedo tieso al verlo aparecer de la nada. De inmediato pensó en Scott ¿Ya había descubierto su carta? ¿Venía encamino ya? ¡Entonces tenía que apurarse! Se recompuso de inmediato, y enfrentó a Kiku- Déjame pasar"

"No lo haré. Por favor detenga esta locura" –trató de razonar.

"¡No es ninguna locura! Es la única oportunidad quizás que podré tener para lograr aquello que realmente quiero"

"¡Le dije que se olvidara de eso! ¡No sabe que si el siquiera sentirá lo mismo por usted!"

"¡Se que lo hará! ¡Lo se!" –llevó su mano al pecho, donde estaba su corazón. Creía firmemente en que el príncipe le devolvería sus sentimientos.

"Aun si es así, se lo dije ¡Es imposible que lleguen a estar juntos!"

"¡No lo es! –Arthur señaló a la caverna- ¡Puede que haya una posibilidad!"

"¡Y puede que no la haya! ¡Por favor olvídelo! ¡Es demasiado riesgoso! ¡No sabe a lo que se está metiendo!"

"¡Estoy dispuesto a tomar el riesgo!" –gritó Arthur con toda seriedad.

Kiku no supo que responder al ver aquella mirada tan determinada.

"¡D-Den-san! Ayúdeme por favor a hacerle entrar en razón" –le pidió al otro que se había mantenido a raya durante la riña.

Den miró a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa algo triste, no le había agradado en absoluto el verlos discutir. La verdad no quería darle la razón a ninguno, aunque concordaba con Kiku respecto a que Arthur estaba queriendo jugar con fuego, literalmente hablando, se estaba metiendo en algo que los tres desconocían por completo. No por nada habían mantenido alejado del reino al Hechicero de Hielo... Pero por otro lado estaban los sentimientos tan sinceros e intensos de Arthur, aquel deseo que no le dejaba tranquilo que le consumía por dentro... ¿Quién era él o Kiku o quien sea para privarle de la única oportunidad que podría tener para hacerlo realidad?

Finalmente suspiró, miró a Arthur y le dio su consentimiento asintiendo una sola vez.

"¡Den-san!" –exclamó Kiku indignado.

"Gracias Den" –le sonrió Arthur, y aprovechando que Kiku estaba distraído le esquivó y nadó hacia la caverna.

"¡Arthur-san! ¡Espe...!" –Den cogió a Kiku del brazo para detenerle.

"Kiku, amigo, ayudemos a Arthur en esto...por su propia felicidad...no por la que nosotros queramos para él, sino por la que el quiere...ayudémosle"

"Pero qué si..."

"Si resulta demasiado riesgoso, yo mismo te ayudaré a sacarlo de ese lugar y no dejarle volver nunca –dijo solemnemente- yo mismo le golpearé en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente antes de que se precipite y lo sacaremos de ahí" –le guiñó el ojo.

Kiku se quedó callado unos instantes, miró a Arthur acercarse más a la caverna y supo entonces que si no podía detenerlo al menos tenía que ayudarle, apoyarlo en los malos momentos ¿No era eso lo que un amigo debía hacer? Finalmente suspiró rendido.

"Entiendo"

"¡Bien! Ahora vamos" –sonrió Den y jaló a Kiku para alcanzar a Arthur.

Este último se había quedado frente a las fauces del dragón, observando la oscura y fría caverna. No sabía qué es lo que le esperaba adentro, apenas podía imaginarse cual sería el precio para que su deseo de haga realidad y peor ni sabía si es que podría llegar a hacerse realidad. Pero tenía que intentarlo, sin importar el precio.

"¿A qué esperas Arthur? –preguntó Den situándose a su lado derecho- vamos a ver qué hay adentro"

Kiku se situó a su izquierda, no dijo nada solo sonrió levemente y asintió. Arthur sintió que un peso dentro de su pecho se esfumaba y sonrió contento de tener a sus dos amigos. Sin decir nada más los tres se adentraron en las oscuras fauces del dragón.

Al final del oscuro túnel vieron una luz muy tenue y se dirigieron hacia ella expectantes.

Llegaron a una amplia sala donde todo lo que estaba ahí estaba hecho de hielo, desde una gran vitrina que parecía guardar frascos de muchas formas y tamaños, hasta la estantería con varios libros viejos y gastados, los pocos muebles que había estaban hechos de hielo también. Lo único que no estaba hecho de hielo era una delicada y sencilla flor blanca, un narciso, que se encontraba dentro de una especie de burbuja de cristal situada encima de una mesita en el centro de la habitación.

Los tres entraron con cierta desconfianza al lugar, buscando al susodicho Hechicero de Hielo. Arthur se acercó a un sector separado donde había una círculo mágico tallado en el suelo de hielo, no podía distinguirlos bien pero parecían símbolos extraños, un lenguaje que desconocía. En el centro del círculo había un caldero hecho de hielo con algunos símbolos también.

"No suelo tener visitas –surgió una voz, calmada y suave, Den y Kiku se pusieron alertas, mientras Arthur hizo lo posible para no perder la calma- ¿En qué puedo servirles?"

"¿Dónde estás?" –preguntó Den desafiante.

"No tengo porqué responder a tus preguntas en mi guarida" –respondió con tranquilidad.

"Muéstrese por favor" –demandó Kiku poniéndose algo nervioso.

"Si tanto insisten..." –dijo con un tono de fastidio.

Una de las paredes comenzó a resquebrajarse, pero tomando la forma de una especie de puerta, esta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver otra recamara oculta donde solo se podía apreciar una oscuridad total. De aquel escondite emergió una delicada figura, un muchacho que parecía de su misma edad, de cabellos rubios, ojos azules oscuros y apagados, su elegante cola era de un azul oscuro similar al de sus ojos. Llevaba puesto en su cabello un broche plateado con forma de cruz invertida.

Los tres se asombraron bastante al verlo, definitivamente no era como se lo habían imaginado, aquel muchacho no parecía en absoluto el temido hechicero del que todos hablaban. Arthur y Kiku estaban sorprendidos sin lugar a dudas, pero en el caso de Den no solo era la sorpresa de descubrir su identidad sino también... ¿Una agitación? Una agitación en su interior que le provocó una oleada de emociones diferentes y confusas. Aparte no pudo evitar pensar que ese muchacho tan delicado lucía hermoso y también ¿Triste? ... Den refrenó sus pensamientos y sacudió la cabeza para despejarla de todo aquello que resultaba bastante vergonzoso.

El Hechicero se acercó a un sector vacío y chasqueó los dedos, en seguida el hielo del suelo se alzó para formar una especie de sillón en donde el de ojos azules se recostó y luego se acomodó a gusto.

"Entonces... ¿En qué puedo servirles?" –reiteró su pregunta, mirándoles sin expresar emoción alguna.

"Tu eres... ¿El hechicero?" –preguntó incrédulo Den.

"Si lo soy, pueden llamarme 'Nor' si lo desean. Ahora han venido hasta aquí, interrumpido la calma de este lugar con su discusión y entrado a mi guarida ¿Solo para preguntar eso?"

Arthur reaccionó y se le acercó.

"Q-quiero saber si es que puedes solucionar un problema que tengo" –titubeó.

"Quieres saber si soy capaz de cumplir tu deseo y convertirte en humano... ¿Verdad?" –preguntó relajadamente.

Arthur pestañeó estupefacto. Kiku, igualmente sorprendido, se acercó.

"¿C-cómo lo sabe?"

"No hay nada que no sepa en este basto océano –respondió con tranquilidad- así como se que deseas convertirte en humano para poder estar con el príncipe Alfred del Reino de Nerea, y como se que tu hermano mayor se dirige aquí a toda velocidad"

"¡¿Qué?!" –exclamaron los tres.

"P-pero como... ¡La carta! –dijo Arthur mordiéndose el labio- de seguro la encontró antes –el tiempo le apremiaba, era cuestión de tiempo hasta que llegase y lo llevara de vuelta al palacio y seguramente lo encerraría. Se acercó más a Nor con insistencia- ¿Puedes hacerlo? ¿Convertirte en humano?"

"Puedo cambiar tu cola por piernas y así podrás encontrarte con él, pero no puedo darte un alma inmortal, eso deberás ganártelo por tu cuenta. Nadie, ni yo, puede otorgar un alma inmortal"

"P-ero cómo..." –vaciló Arthur.

"Teóricamente es fácil, debes robar un pedazo del alma del príncipe"

"Eh... ¿Cómo hará eso?" –preguntó Den confundido.

"Debes hacer que te bese" –respondió con simpleza Nor.

Arthur se ruborizó.

"¿B-besarme...?"

"Cuando dos humanos se besan comparten su aliento, su alma. Cuando tengas una parte del alma del príncipe, entonces ya serás un humano completo. Pero hasta que no sea así, solo lo serás a medias."

Den sonrió, parecía fácil, solo tenía que hacer que le bese y listo. Le codeó a Kiku y le sonrió, al parecer no iba a ser necesario noquearlo. Kiku sonrió también, pero algo le incomodaba, no podría ser tan sencillo, a demás...

"Pero antes –dijo Nor- para recibir algo debes dar algo a cambio del mismo valor"

"_Lo sabía_" –pensó Kiku y se tensó. ¿Qué le pediría a cambio?"

"Puedo darte lo que quieras –dijo Arthur- joyas, oro..."

Nor alzó la mano para interrumpirlo.

"No estoy interesado esas cosas, sino en algo que tu posees y es único –Nor se levantó y se acercó a Arthur, quizás demasiado- Dicen que tienes la voz más hermosa de todo el océano"

"Qué... ¿mi voz?" –Arthur llevó instintivamente ambas manos a su garganta.

"Así es... dime ¿Estarías dispuesto a dármela a cambio de la oportunidad de hacer tu deseo realidad?" –preguntó Nor.

"Pero entonces..."

"¡Va a quedar mudo de por vida!" –exclamó Kiku espantado.

"No de por vida, me quedaré con su voz hasta que haya logrado su cometido que en este caso sería lograr que el príncipe le bese, si lo logra le devolveré su voz y podrá ser humano de por vida. Pero a demás si el no logra besarte, pero si darte una prueba de amor verdadero recuperarás tu voz; pero no serás humano todavía"

"¿Qué si...no lo logro?"

"Seguirás siendo humano a medias, no podrás volver a mar, y tampoco tendrás un alma humana...y a demás claro está el dolor que sentirás"

"¿Dolor?"

"Así es, hasta que no tengas un alma, sentirás un fuerte dolor en tus piernas, ya que de cierta forma no te pertenecen ya que no eres humano... en el peor de los casos si el príncipe no llega a darte importancia poco a poco perderás el control de ellas, hasta que se volverán inútiles... Y también..." –Nor no supo si decírselo o no.

"¿También...qué?" –peguntó Arthur.

"Si por alguna razón el príncipe llegase a desposarse con otra persona, te convertirás en espuma de mar al anochecer de ese mismo día"

"¿Qué?... ¿Morirá?" -preguntó Den perplejo, se estaba poniendo sombría la cosa.

"Solo si él elige a otra persona y no a Arthur –Nor se acercó a Arthur y le miró fijamente a los ojos- en resumen todo depende de si el príncipe corresponde o no a tus sentimientos. Si me demuestras que tienes razón, pues tendrás todo lo que quieres, sino..."

Arthur se quedó callado mirando al otro. ¿De verdad quería tanto al príncipe como para correr semejante riesgo? ¿Para perder su voz, aunque sea por un tiempo? ¿Y qué si no tenía razón y el príncipe no le amaba? ¿Si elegía a otra persona?... Moriría... ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a corre el riesgo?... Cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y al abrirlos, Nor puedo ver la decisión en ellos.

"Trato hecho, lo haré"

"¿Seguro?" –preguntó Nor.

"Si seguro" –dijo con completa determinación.

Den y Kiku intercambiaron miradas.

"Empecemos rápido entonces, tu hermano ya casi llega"

Nor se dirigió a la vitrina, comenzó a sacar varios frascos pequeños de cristal que contenían líquidos de diferentes colores. Los llevó hasta el caldero y los arrojó dentro, rompiéndolos y así mezclando sus contenidos. Del caldero comenzó a elevarse un vapor con brillo nacarado y comenzó a formar espirales peculiares.

Se dirigió luego a lo más alto de la vitrina y sacó de lo más profundo una burbuja de cristal que contenía adentro una rosa blanca, rompió apresuradamente la burbuja y se acercó a Arthur.

"Necesito tu sangre" –dijo acercándole la rosa inmaculada.

"Kiku..." –le llamó. Este sacó una cuchilla que siempre llevaba consigo; y se la pasó titubeando. Arthur le sonrió para tranquilizarle y la cogió. La miro detenidamente, sacudió su cabeza alejando toda inseguridad y rápidamente se cortó el dedo. Tocó la rosa con su dedo sangrante y esta enseguida su tornó de un intenso rojo escarlata.

Nor preguntó una última vez.

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Si, lo estoy" –respondió firmemente.

Nor regresó a caldero y arrojó la rosa en la mezcla colorida. Se alejó rápidamente fuera del círculo mágico, que al igual que la mezcla comenzó a brillar intensamente, llegó a tal grado que todos se cubrieron los ojos enceguecidos.

Cuando volvieron a mirar, alrededor de círculo había una aurora o algo muy similar, un haz de luces de varios colores que danzaban agraciadamente. Nor miró a Arthur y con un asentimiento le indicó que tenía que entrar ahí.

Arthur respiró hondo, miró a sus dos amigos y les sonrió.

"Estaré bien" –les aseguró y sin titubar entró al círculo luminoso.

Den y Kiku se miraron con cierto nerviosismo, por un momento pensaron en ir tras él y sacarlo, pero se contuvieron.

Una vez tras el haz de luces, Arthur se halló encima del círculo mágico que brillaba tenuemente, siguió nadando hasta situarse en el centro. En el acto, aparecieron a su alrededor extrañas figuras similares a humanos que desprendían un brillo perlado. Afuera, pudieron verlas pero apenas podían distinguirlas bien.

"¿Q-qué son...?" –iba a preguntar Den.

"Espíritus...que cumplirán su deseo –respondió Nor, luego miró hacia la entrada de la caverna- esta cerca..."

"¡Scott-san!" –recordó Kiku.

"Oh no...Esto no es bueno" –dijo Den mirando de la entrada al círculo mágico.

Aquellos seres luminosos formaron una ronda alrededor de Arthur y comenzaron a girar, al mismo tiempo comenzaron a cantar con voces estridentes y en un lenguaje extraño.

_**·**_

_(2)_

_Ma ha shutai e tuby e tuby e_

_Tu shuutei a no en tuby_

_**·**_

Arthur se sintió algo nervioso al escuchar esas voces, sentía que un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo. Apartó el miedo rápidamente y pensó en lo mucho que deseaba, anhelaba ver al príncipe, en lo mucho que deseaba estar a su lado. No podía sentir miedo. Entonces sintió un leve ardor en la punta de su cola, la observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a brillar ligeramente. Alzó la mirada algo asustado y vio a una de las figuras frente a él, cuyos pies también comenzaban a brillar.

Afuera, Scout que había nadado a toda velocidad para detener los descabellados planes de su hermano llegó a la caverna y sin titubear se adentró en las fauces del dragón, al fina del oscuro túnel vio una intensa luz y de inmediato nadó hacia ella.

"_Que haya llegado a tiempo_" –pensó.

_**·**_

_Ma ha shutai e tuby e tuby e_

_Tu shuutei a no en tuby_

_**·**_

Aquel leve ardor, fue incrementando rápidamente contad su cola brillaba más. Llegó a un punto en el que Arthur se dobló de dolor, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y tratando de aguantar e sufrimiento. Pero ya no pudo soportarlo más e intentó gritar, pero de sus labios no salió nada más que un apenas audible murmullo ahogado. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y tocó su garganta, observó entonces que de ella se escapaba una estela dorada ¿Eso era su voz? Vio como se dirigía hacia la figura que estaba frente a él, cuyas piernas al igual que su cola brillaban más. La estela dorada, su voz, se concentraba en sus manos.

Scott entró e la sala de hielo y buscó desesperadamente a s hermano, vio el sector que brillaba tanto y a tres figuras más. Sin dudarlo se acercó a ellas, reconociendo a Den y Kiku, que miraban el círculo brillante con ansiedad.

"¡Den! ¡Kiku!" –les llamó, ambos giraron a verle con pánico- ¡Arthur! ¿Dónde está Arthur? –demandó. Los dos muchachos miraron hacia el círculo y Scott también lo hizo, adentro alcanzaba a ver una silueta- no...no es posible..."

_**·**_

_A sai, do mi no steikun_

_Halish_

_Di zi e_

_**·**_

Su cola ya brillaba completamente, al igual que las piernas de la figura enfrente suyo, cuando Arthur sintió el dolor más agonizante que jamás pudiera sentir. Literalmente sintió como si una espada invisible le hubiese partido la cola por la mitad. Se retorció de dolor, cerró los ojos con lágrimas y abrió su boca para lanzar un grito mudo. El ensordecedor canto de aquellos seres no ayudaba, solo le provocaban miedo, se tapó los oídos para no escucharles y trató de pensar en algo que le ayudase a soporta aquel dolor que sentía.

Pensó en el príncipe, en Alfred...en que finalmente, cuando aquel martirio acabase podría ir a encontrarse con él...

"¡Maldición!" –gritó Scott y trató de entrar al círculo, sacaría a Arthur por la fuerza e ser necesario. Nor le sujeto de inmediato y le habló con voz fría y cortante.

"Si entras interrumpirás el ritual y Arthur podría perder la vida" –amenazó.

"¡Cállate! ¡No pienso permitir que haga una locura!"

"Ya es tarde, ya está hecho" –dijo Nor.

Dentro del círculo surgió una luz dorada muy fuerte...

_**·**_

_A di shuta dia_

_(A di shuta dia)_

_la dia_

_(la dia)_

_**·**_

Arthur seguía pensando en el príncipe, apretando sus manos para no escuchar aquel canto, cuando sintió algo extraño, una sensación sofocante y aplastadora, escuchó un extraño chasquido dentro de su cuerpo, y enseguida el dolor comenzó a disminuir tan rápidamente como había incrementado. Se atrevió a entreabrir los ojos y se percató de que las figuras comenzaban a desvanecerse lentamente, quitó ambas manos de sus oídos y escuchó el canto que ahora era más apaciguador... Observó entonces a la figura que estaba en frente suyo, se fijó en algo pequeño y dorado que brillaba en sus manos. Su voz. En un vano intento por recuperarla estiró su brazo, y se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse con la misma facilidad e el agua. En ese mismo instante se fijo en que la figura ya no tenía un par de piernas sino una elegante cola de pez.

Aturdido miró la suya, todavía brillaba bastante, esperó impaciente hasta que la luz fue apagándose y pudo distinguirlas... dos largas y perfectas piernas.

Sonrió contento y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos...

Afuera los cuatro observaron aquella luz dorada alcanzar su máximo esplendor y luego apagarse lentamente, no pudieron observar cambio alguno en la figura de Arthur.

"Ya está..." –anunció Nor.

El haz de luces se fue apagando, y las figuras comenzaron a desvanecerse.

Los tres, Den, Kiku y Scott esperaban impacientes a que desapareciera aquella barrera para ver qué le había ocurrido a Arthur.

_**·**_

_Zhan who_

_**·**_

Arthur cerró los ojos y perdió el conocimiento, con una sonrisa en el rostro, al mismo tiempo que aquellos seres cantaban la última nota y desaprecian por completo, al igual que el haz de luces. Solo quedaba la figura que sostenía la voz de Arthur, algo traslúcida pero seguía ahí. En cuanto le vieron, los tres nadaron de inmediato hacia él. Nor en cambio se aproximó a la figura y le acercó una pequeña caracola, negra con manchas celestes tornasoladas y blancas. La voz de Arthur se introdujo a su interior y la figura desapareció.

Scott rápidamente envolvió a Arthur en sus brazos y trató de despertarlo llamándole. Den y Kiku miraban pasmados el par de piernas que tenía su amigo, parecía un humano a simple vista, les costaba creerlo.

"¡Arthur! ¡Maldición, despierta!" –gritaba Scott.

"Llévenlo a la superficie rápido –dijo Nor- recuerden que ya no puede respira bajo el agua"

Kiku se espantó y le ayudó a Scott a cargarlo, este último le lanzó una mirada furibunda a Nor.

"Ni creas que te salvas de esta, vendré a detenerte mas tarde" –amenazó y con la ayuda de Kiku salió de aquel lugar hacia la superficie.

Den se quedó unos instantes, todavía seguía algo perplejo. Nor se acercó a él y le entregó en sus manos una pulsera tejida que tenía una piedra preciosa de color azul oscuro y aparte otra piedra idéntica. Den le miró confundido.

"Cuando él este en la superficie, pueden comunicarse con él mediante esto"

"¡Genial!... eh...Scott no te va a dejar tranquilo" –dijo Den algo apenado.

Nor se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

"Que venga, le esperaré no voy a huir ni nada... mejor ve"

"¡Ah! Si, bueno...te veré luego supongo..." –se despidió Den con cierto nerviosismo.

Nor solo asintió e respuesta y se apartó, Den sostuvo con fuerza aquella pulsera y rápidamente fue tras Kiku y Scott, que habían logrado llevar a Arthur a la superficie con cierto esfuerzo.

Una vez arriba, el muchacho no dio señales de reaccionar, Kiku llevó ambas manos a su boca asustado y Scott se quedó quieto unos momentos, luego lo agarró por los hombros y lo sacudió violentamente, obligándolo a reaccionar, a respirar. Para alivio de ambos, Arthur reaccionó después de unos instantes, tosió el agua que se había tragado y comenzó a respirar agitadamente.

"Ugh...que alivio" –dijo Kiku.

"Creí que..." –suspiró Scott.

Den salió del agua y al ver a Arthur bien y respirando sonrió aliviado.

"Está bien..." –dijo contento.

"Si pero... ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?" –preguntó Kiku.

"Llevarlo a una playa, a Nerea ¿no es obvio?" –dijo Den.

Hubo un largo silencio incómodo. Si bien Kiku y Den estaban dispuestos a llevarlo ahí, Scott todavía no lo asimilaba. Se quedó mirado a su hermano fijamente y finalmente lo aceptó, suspiró y murmuró apretando los dientes.

"Si...hay que llevarlo a tierra firme...ya no puede volver a casa"

**·**

**·**

En búsqueda de un lugar donde no hubiera mucha gente, Alfred y compañía llegaron a la playa, y se fueron alejando poco a poco de los muelles y la muchedumbre. Para Alfred fue un gran alivio, estar por fin lejos de las miradas de la gente y de esas locas, solo él, sus amigos y el mar. Respiró el aire salado del mar y sonrió de oreja a oreja, el pasear por la playa era una de sus actividades favoritas. Se quitó las botas y caminó por la arena húmeda, aquel era uno de sus pequeños placeres, sentir la humead y suave arena...

Los demás le imitaron y caminaron también por donde la arena estaba húmeda y fría.

"Whoa...la marea trajo muchas de estas" –comentó Alfred al observar varias conchas en la dorada arena.

"¡Eh! ¡Si! ¡Tipo, hay que recoger muchas! –exclamó Feliks comenzado a recoger cuantas encontraba en el camino- Liet, tipo ayúdame" –le llamó sonriente.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" –rió Toris acercándose para ayudarle.

"Su reino es precioso, debo admitir –dijo Francis al alzar una concha que tenía una elegante espiral- no tenemos salida al mar en mi reino. Solo ríos y lagos, pero claro no es lo mismo"

"Gracias. Pero si en tu reino tienen bosques preciosos e inmensos, aquí no hay muchos así"

"¿Te gustan los bosques?" –preguntó Francis.

Claro que si, te dan un sensación de...tranquilidad y protección...o bueno, yo lo veo así" –dijo algo sonrojado.

"Concuerdo contigo, cuando tengo algún problema doy un paseo por el bosque y enseguida siento una paz interior bastante agradable, puedo pensar con claridad y encontrar una solución. Sin la necesidad de estresarme. También voy cuando tengo conflictos, para olvidarme de todo" –admitió.

"Hmm... ¿Conflictos?"

"Pues si...mis padres insisten demasiado, quieren verme ya tomando el mando del reino" –admitió con un deje de molestia.

"¿Y por qué no lo haces ya?" –Matthew se preguntó qué era lo que se lo impedía.

"Hmmm será quizás porque alguien todavía no ha respondido a mi proposición" –insinuó con una mirada pícara.

Matthew se puso rojo y miró a un lado enseguida, sintió un nudo en el estómago y habló en murmullos.

"L-lo siento...es que no se como decírselo a mis padres..." –dijo abochornado.

"Oh non mon cheri –susurró Francis- no hay por qué apresurarse, a demás puede que llegues a encontrar a alguien mejor que yo" –dijo con tono de tristeza.

Matthew se detuvo y miró a Francis ofendido.

"Q-qué... ¡no digas tonterías! –levantó el tono de voz, acto seguido comenzó a caminar a un paso apresurado alejándose de Francis, estaba molesto, muy molesto pero al mismo tiempo se sentía triste ¿cómo Francis podía pensar eso? – _el que va a encontrar a alguien mejor vas a ser tu, no yo_"

"Ou...creo que dije algo que no debía" –murmuró Francis.

"Señor Francis –dijo Toris- qué dijo a Matthew que lo molestó"

"Hahaha es muy raro ver a Matthew enojado por algo" –rió Feliks.

"Hehehe...creo que me metido la pata" –fue lo único que comentó.

**·**

* * *

**·**

No muy lejos de ahí, en una playa distante, donde algunas rocas ofrecían escondite, arribaron Den, Kiku y Scott, cargando a Arthur que seguía inconsciente. Scott que era le más preocupado lo depositó en la orilla y luego observó las piernas que habían sustituido su cola. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza sin poder creerlo del todo. Ojala solo fuera un sueño...

"¿No debería despertar ya?" –preguntó Den algo asustado.

"Si...deberíamos despertarlo" –opinó Kiku.

Scott respiró hondo y volvió a sacudirlo con un poco más de delicadeza.

Arthur abrió los ojos, confundido y algo mareado. Se sentó e la arena observando a todo lado, tratando de hacerse una idea de donde estaba, se fijó en sus tres acompañantes, confundido trató de preguntarles qué ocurría.

Abrió sus labios, pero no salió palabra alguna. Al principio se quedo tieso, asustado y enseguida recordó.

"¿Q-qué tiene? ¿Por qué no habla?" –preguntó Scott contrariado.

"Bueno...dio su voz a cambio de tener la oportunidad de estar con le príncipe ese" –explicó Den.

"¡¿Qué?!" –exclamó Scott.

"Así es, debe hacer que e príncipe le de una prueba de amor verdadero o un beso para así recuperarla y poder convertirse e humano por completo" –añadió Kiku.

"Whoa, whoa...más lento, explíquenme todo" –pidió Scott confundido.

Mientras ambos le explicaban al pelirrojo detalladamente todo lo ocurrido en la caverna, Arthur los ignoró y alzó una de sus nuevas piernas, observándola incrédulo. Miró sus pies y sin mucho esfuerzo logró agitar todos los dedos, sonrió divertido y emocionado. Apoyándose en una piedra, intentó ponerse de pié, y tambaleante lo logró. Sonrió más que complacido e intentó ahora caminar, dio unos cuantos pasos todavía apoyándose en la piedra y rió contento. Pero ninguna risa salió de sus labios.

Tocó su garganta con cierta angustia, se sentía muy raro no poder hablar, no poder reír. Pero de inmediato recordó que la recuperaría si lograba su cometido. Decidido a lograrlo dejó de apoyarse en la piedra y dio sus primeros trémulos pasos. Dio apenas dos y luego se tambaleó peligrosamente y cayó en el agua, salpicando a sus tres acompañantes.

Scott se volteó a verlo y sintió una oleada de desesperación al verlo ahí, con un par de piernas humanas, y sin voz ¡Cómo había podido descuidarlo de tal forma! ¡Eso no tendría que haber pasado!

"bien, si entendí bien, tiene que hacer que ese tipo le bese, o sea que se enamore de él..." –finalizó.

"Así es" –respondieron ambos amigos a mismo tiempo.

Scott pareció tener un dolor de cabeza y se sujetó el puente de la nariz.

"Esto es una verdadera locura, no se ustedes pero yo ahora mismo voy a escribirle a nuestro padre –en cuanto Arthur escuchó aquello le entró pánico, y tambaleante se incorporó para ir tras su hermano- el podrá solucionar esto sin lugar a dudas, quizás si amenazamos al hechicero ese, le devolverá su voz y le quitará esas..." –Scott no pudo continuar cuando Arthur se situó frente a él mirándole directamente a los ojos.

Reconoció aquella mirada, era la mirada que ponía cuando le suplicaba algo desesperadamente. Scott frunció el ceño.

"No me mires así, ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya Arthur –este le tomó de las manos y negó frenéticamente con la cabeza- nada de eso, tienes que volver al mar, no perteneces aquí. Allá estarás mejor y..." –Scott fue interrumpido por la triste expresión que apareció en el rostro de su hermano.

Arthur soltó sus manos y miró bajo decaído, volver al mar era lo último que quería. Ahora que había obtenido la oportunidad de cumplir su deseo, el devolverlo al mar sin haberlo intentado siquiera iba a resultar desgarrador para él. No lo soportaría. Scott vio todo aquello en su mirada, y se sintió mal, se sintió de lo peor... Pero, ayudarle a estar con un humano, era posiblemente lo último que se hubiera imaginado hacer alguna vez.

"...de acuerdo..." –dijo resignado.

Arthur le miró esperanzado.

"Si, si...te ayudaré con el tipo ese...maldición"

"¡Oh! ¡Bien!" –exclamó Den.

"Scott-san..." –Kiku estaba claramente sorprendido.

Arthur sonrió y abrazó a Den contento, luego le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a intentar a ponerse de pié, solo que sin apoyarse en nada.

"Realmente... ¿Me estoy suavizando o qué?" –murmuró Scott.

"¡Bien! –exclamó Den- tenemos que realizar un plan"

"Si será lo mejor, pese a que no contamos con un límite de tiempo, será mejor que acabemos esto rápido"

"Si, tienen razón, entonces lo primero..." –Arthur volvió a caerse y salpicar a los tres.

Observaron a Arthur con una gota de sudor en la frente.

"Creo que lo primero es esperar a que aprenda a caminar como es debido..." –dijo Scott.

"Cierto" –rió Den.

"Hmmm creo que deberíamos ir a buscarle algo de ropa humana" –opinó Kiku.

"¿Eh?"

"Cierto –concordó Scott- si va a ir a buscarlo, no puede ir paseándose desnudo...mejor vamos a buscarle algo"

"¡Oh, cuidado me olvide! –exclamó Den, se acercó a Arthur y tomó su muñeca, los demás observaron expectantes- Nor me dio esto –dijo mostrándoles la pulsera- con esto podremos comunicarnos con Arthur cuando este lejos de nuestro alcance" –explicó mostrándoles la otra piedra.

"Que conveniente" –comentó Kiku.

"Será de mucha ayuda...ah cierto, todavía no he saldad cuenta con este tipo" –dio de forma tajante Scott.

Arthur observó la joya y sonrió.

"Bueno, mejor no perdemos tiempo –dijo Scott- Arthur, iremos a traerte algo de ropa; mientras practica como caminar bien, si viene alguien escóndete"

Arthur asintió.

Sin decir más los tres se sumergieron de nuevo en el agua y desaparecieron, Arthur hizo una mueca al quedarse solo y de nuevo volvió a intentar ponerse de pié sin tambalearse.

**·**

* * *

**·**

Nor observaba todo en un espejo que tenía ahí, observó a Arthur mientras intentaba ponerse de pié, luego a los tres acercándose sigilosamente a los muelles para ver si encontraban algo que les sirviera. Finalmente observó al grupo de Alfred y compañía, que seguía paseando por la playa.

"Qué coincidencia –murmuró- supongo que un poco de ayuda no les caería mal" –opinó. Agarró la caracola que contenía la voz de Arthur, la sacudió ligeramente y alcanzó a escuchar un ligero murmullo provenir del interior.

La sostuvo y sopló ligeramente en su interior...

**·**

* * *

**·**

Alfred y los demás seguían paseando por la playa. Toris, que cargaba en sus brazos una increíble cantidad de conchas marinas, se dio la vuelta para ver la ciudad, se habían alejado bastante.

"¿No sería hora de regresar? Ya va a ser medio día, y tenemos que ir a almorzar con los reyes" –les avisó.

"Oh es cierto, lo había olvidado" –dijo Matthew, que todavía seguía molesto con Francis y se mantenía a cierta distancia.

"Ohh...pero quiero seguir recogiendo más" –repuso Feliks.

"¡¿Cuántas más quieres?!" –recamó Toris.

"Si quieren pueden ir muchachos –dijo Alfred- yo...no pienso volver a encontrarme con esas locas" –dijo con un tono sombrío.

"Oh vamos, no exageres Alfred" –dijo Francis.

"Lo digo en serio, a demás hace mucho que no paseaba por la playa, puedo almorzar más tarde, ustedes vayan..." –entonces lo escuchó, no muy lejos.

El murmullo de un canto, un canto que reconoció en el acto. Se quedó tieso tratando de detectar en qué dirección había venido. Por un instante la pareció que había provenido de mar, pero luego lo escuchó venir de más allá, donde la playa ya se ponía algo irregular y rocosa.

"¡Ahí!" –exclamó y sin decir más corrió hacia ese lugar.

"A-Alfred... ¿Qué sucede?" –le preguntó Matthew.

"¡Lo escuché, está ahí!" –gritó Alfred con una brillante sonrisa en el rostro.

"¿Quién?" –preguntó Francis confundido.

"¡Whoa! ¡Es la sirena!" –entendió Feliks.

"No me digas que..."

**·**

Arthur llevaba esperando unos bueno minutos ya. Por fin había logrado ponerse en pié firmemente y dar sus primeros pasos sin tambalearse. Se sintió satisfecho con eso y se sentó en la orilla esperando a sus amigos, las olas llegaban suavemente y mojaban sus piernas con delicadeza provocándole cosquillas. Hundió sus pies en la suave arena y se dio cuenta de que se sentía bastante bien, un placer pequeño y agradable. Alcanzó a ver una concha hundida en la arena y la sacó, la observó con detenimiento, era blanca con algunos destellos rosa y rojo que, extrañamente, formaban un corazón algo irregular. Arthur se sonrojó y la apretó en su mano. Sintió una oleada de ansiedad y emoción, quería verlo ya...pero primero lo primero...necesitaba ropa.

Finalmente llegaron los tres, que había lograd recoger una buena cantidad, sintiéndose algo mal al tomarlas, aunque mejor dicho 'robarlas'...

Arthur hurgó las prendas, encontrándose con un camisón con encajes que descartó rápidamente, un vestido verde que descartó igualmente, una falta azul, un juego de ropa interior femenino, otro vestido, un corpiño... bufó al ver lo que habían traído, es que habían cogido cualquier cosa sin fijarse si quiera. ¡Casi todo era de mujer!

Entonces encontró algo que podría usar, una camisa blanca bastante grande. Hizo memoria, recordando como es que los hombres las llevaban puestas, y tras unos intentos logró meter los brazos donde debía y abrochar correctamente los botones. Las mangas le quedaban un poco largas, y le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, parecía incluso un vestido.

"Bien...estas cubierto al menos" –comentó Scott complacido.

"Ahora, ahora... cómo empezamos" –preguntó Den.

"Hmm...primero hay que encontrar al príncipe ese" –los ojos se Arthur brillaron de emoción al escuchar eso.

"¿Qué tan lejos de la ciudad estamos?" –preguntó Kiku.

Arthur se trepó a una piedra y estiró el cuello en búsqueda de la ciudad, la vio no muy lejos. Asintió y luego les indicó con sus dedos que no mucho.

"Bien, entonces...hmmm creo que será necesario algo más de ropa" –dijo Scott al ver las piernas descubiertas de Arthur.

"Si, quizás así podremos regresar todo esto" –dijo Kiku mirando el montón de ropa descartada.

"Bien, entonces busquemos...cómo se llaman...eh...pantalones creo" –dijo Den rascándose la cabeza.

Arthur asintió confirmándolo.

"¿Ya puedes pararte como es debido?" –le preguntó Scott.

Arthur asintió complacido.

"Muy bien, entonces espera de nuevo, y si viene alguien..." –decía el pelirrojo, cuando...

"¡Alfred! ¡Espera!" –se escuchó un grito no muy lejos.

Los cuatro se quedaron tiesos, sobretodo Arthur al escuchar aquel nombre. Su corazón comenzó a palpitarle rápidamente, y sintió que iba sufrir un ataque o peor desmayarse.

"Viene para acá" –murmuró Kiku bastante nervioso, cogió el tumulto de ropa rápidamente.

"Oh llegó el momento Arthur, buena suerte" –dijo Den sonriente, pero también algo nervioso.

"Arthur...Arthur escúchame –le llamó Scott- esta es una muy buena oportunidad, debes tranquilizarte ¿De acuerdo?"

Arthur asintió, pero no dejó de temblar, estiró su mano y Scott se la estrechó.

"Puedes con esto, es lo que quieres ¿Recuerdas? Dalo mejor de ti" –le dijo con una media sonrisa.

Arthur asintió y le sonrió de vuelta.

"Estaremos en contacto –le recordó Den mostrándole la piedra- cualquier cosa que pase avísanos"

Arthur asintió.

Los tres se sumergieron dejando al muchacho solo, temblando y con un atolladero de pensamientos y emociones dentro de él. Escuchó los pasos de alguien acercándose rápidamente. Se sentó lo más 'casual' que pudo en la peda y sintió un oleada calurosa al ver la poca ropa que usaba, respiró profundamente y pensó en la mejor forma de saludarle...luego recordó que no tenía voz.

"_Genial_" –pensó. Tendría que arreglársela haciendo mímicas.

Alfred entonces saltó una de las piedras y entró en el campo de visión de Arthur que se quedó tieso al verlo, sintió que su corazón casi le saltaba en el pecho y comenzó a sudar con nerviosismo, era cuestión de tiempo antes de que le viese. Tenía que actuar normal, pero no podía con la sonrisa que surgía en sus labios al verlo por fin...sentía una alegría incontenible en su pecho.

Por otro lado, Alfred saltó la piedra y buscó a su alrededor, buscando al responsable de aquel murmullo, cuando alcanzó a ver a alguien no muy lejos de ahí. Estaba sentado encima de una piedra, era rubio, no alcanzaba a ver muy bien su rostro. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, pero aun así sonrió y caminó hacía esa persona.

"¡Hola!" –le saludó con la mano.

Arthur quiso responderle, pero se limitó a alzar su mano de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho. Contad se acercaba más, más nervioso se ponía.

"¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No es un poco triste estar tan solo? –preguntó Alfred mientras iba acercándosele. Se dio cuenta entonces de que el muchacho que estaba ahí parecía solo llevar una camisa algo grande para su talla. Apresuró un poco el paso, algo preocupado.

"_Maldición ¿Qué hago?_" –se preguntaba con insistencia.

Alfred finalmente llegó a la piedra donde el muchacho se encontraba y recién pudo verlo de cerca. No era de la ciudad, eso era seguro, no recordaba haber visto jamás a alguien tan bello como él en las calles de la ciudad. Confirmó entonces que solo llevaba una camisa puesta, y se percató de la delicada y delgada figura que tenía. Se sonrojó ligeramente y miró a otro lado algo nervioso.

"D-dime ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?" –le preguntó dispuesto a ofrecerle ayuda.

Arthur sacudió su cabeza.

"Oh entonces...eh..." –Alfred observó entonces aquel par de ojos que eran como vívidas esmeraldas y le observaban con una chispa de excitación. Recordó haber visto también un par de esmeraldas también aquella vez...es significaba que...

"Eres tu... ¡Eres tú! –Alfred le tomó de las manos y se acercó más a Arthur- ¡Tú eres quien me rescató esa vez! ¡Sabía que eras real!" –exclamó contento.

Arthur no supo que decir ¡Se acordaba de el! Eso no tenía precio, era felicidad absoluta. Le sonrió contento y estrechó sus cálidas manos.

"Dime tu nombre ¿cómo te llamas?" –le preguntó Alfred con insistencia.

Arthur abrió la boca para decirle su nombre...pero no salió nada.

"_Oh no..._" –puso mala cara.

"¿Q-qué sucede? –Alfred preguntó confundido. Arthur sonrió chueco y tocó su garganta- T-tu...no puedes... ¿Hablar?" –preguntó algo decepcionado.

Arthur negó amargamente.

Alfred dejó caer sus manos como piedras y sintió un golpe seco en su pecho, por unos momentos había creído que...

"Y-ya veo...entonces no eres quien creía...lo siento" –dijo retrocediendo un paso.

Arthur parpadeó y sintió el horror invadirlo. ¡Su voz! ¡Su voz! ¡Su voz era la única prueba de que él había sido quien le había rescatado! ¡Él solo recordaba su voz, su rostro no muy bien, pero si su voz!

"_No...no...n-o..._" –Arthur se quedó tieso cuando sintió un dolor lacerante en sus piernas súbitamente. Era similar al que había experimentado en el ritual, solo que quizás menos intenso, pero aun así... sentía como cuchillas, muchas cuchillas clavándose en sus piernas, en sus pies. Entreabrió sus labios preparado para retorcerse de dolor...

"Perdona, te confundí con alguien más –decía Alfred- pera n así ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo... –Alfred se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con el otro, tenía esta mirada crispada y la boca entreabierta- Oye... ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Apenas le tocó el brazo para hacerle reaccionar, cuando Arthur se desplomó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, aguantando el insoportable dolor. Alfred de inmediato extendió sus brazos y lo atrapó en ellos, mirándolo con confusión y pánico.

"¡O-oye!... Oye...reacciona...qué tienes...oye" –la voz de Alfred se hacía más lejana, Arthur enseguida perdió el conocimiento y todo se tornó negro, solo existía el fuerte dolor en aquel sinistro lugar...y la aplastante idea de que Alfred no le reconocería hasta que recuperara su voz... ¿cómo iba a lograrlo cuando había perdido lo único que Alfred recordaba de él?

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Continuará...**

**·**

**·**

**·**

(1) Nidhogg: criatura mitológica escandinava, con forma de dragón.

(2) La canción es de Macross Plus, se llama 'A Sai', traduciéndola (está en un lenguaje inventado por si acaso):

Greenery on the earth, on the earth,

the fragrance of flowers

**·**

·Greenery on the earth, on the earth,

the fragrance of flowers

**·**

·In the sky, one who fills the sea with fish.

**·**

More than anyone,

I think you precious.

**·**

With a soft light,

(with a soft light)

light

(light)

please fill me.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Espero les haya gustado xD

¡Arthur ya tiene piernas! ^^ ¡Ya se encontró con Alfred!... wiii~

¡Feliz cumpleaños Arthur! ^3^ -agita su cascabel-

Tengo algo de prisa asi que respondere preguntas y aclarare otras cosas en el sig cap ;)

Dejen un review para saber que tal estuvo~

Adieu~

Ray Kirkland


End file.
